


I wish I knew French

by PsychoJJ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Authority Challenge, Blackmail, Bladder Control, Breasts, Business Trip, Businessmen, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, CEO, Cell Phones, Character Study, Chastity Device, Chocolate, Chocolate Sauce, Cock Slut, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Elevator Sex, Erections, Evil Corporations, Explicit Language, Fan Characters, Femdom, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Football | Soccer, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Forniphilia, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Gym Sex, Horny Teenagers, Hot Chocolate, Human Furniture, Inappropriate Erections, Jock Straps, Kitchen Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Men Crying, Milking, Mouth Kink, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Neckz 'n' Throats, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Romance, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Control, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Panty Kink, Penis Size, Perversion, Phone Sex, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Social Media, Some Plot, Submission, Sweat, Table, Teenagers, Temperature Play, Training, Undercover As Gay, Urination, Video Cameras, Water Sex, Wealth, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: 24 American guy called JJ (Jack), get a request to join a club in France to play (football/soccer) with a really good salary. He agrees and once he's there he gets way more money than he was supposed to but he also do a completely different sport. If riding cocks counts as a one!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret slavery story where the main character tries to live a normal public life while being constantly banged and humiliated in the shadow. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't read.
> 
> Otherwise, have fun :)

I never saw that coming. As American, I always thought we're the craziest most ambitious people on Earth, but I was wrong. Deadly wrong and I never realized that until I saw how passionate the Europeans can be about their sports and sportsmen's performance both inside and outside the pitch.

It all started when I got this dream job offer to join a club in France. It wasn't PSG, Lyon, Marseille or anything that fancy but it was a decent club with huge fans and following all over its city. Apparently, one of their scouting agents saw me playing at my University campus and recommended me to them.

I played football —or as we Americans like to call it soccer— all my life. I was sort of professional in our standards but definitely not in the European or the French standards. Weirdly enough when the scouting agent contacted me for the first time, I was injured and haven't played for several months and I carried some weight but they wanted me regardlessly.

I was a 24-year-old dreamer, full of hope and optimism, and as soon as I made sure that the offer was real, I packed my shits, told my girlfriend that I have to take this job with the promise of bringing her to France as soon as possible. Then, I took the first flight to sign my contract with the club. I really had no idea what I signed up for.

When I arrived, they all seemed so welcoming, and I was taken to a business dinner and they started telling me about their new plan for the upcoming five years in the club and how essential I was to them in their new project. It didn't make sense to me as I wasn't that talented but I went with the flow and agreed with almost everything they were saying.

The club CEO was talking in French and the translator was telling me in English and everything seemed so "elite" that's the word. I mean—from what I saw, there was no signs of fraud or traps. They were obviously decent people who take their job very seriously. The only thing that was worrying me about the whole contract was how much they were expecting from me. The level of hopes and expectations was really up in the sky. 

Despite the fact that they know that I'm American, when I got the contract papers it was all in French which I couldn't read at the time. I didn't want to waste the opportunity or give them the impression that I don't trust them. Thus, I didn't ask to take the contract to a lawyer who can check it out or anything. I stupidly just asked the translator to fell me in and trusted him. Then, I read the monthly fee which was 50,000 Euro and signed right away!

The CEO took the contract papers in a suspicious hurry and gave it to the translator who left the table, heading to the court to make me officially a player at the club. From this moment, things started to get strange and shady really quick. First of all, the way the CEO and the translator were smiling at each other turned suddenly so devilish just like if they got me where they want me. I began feeling uneasy right away.

When I and the CEO were left alone, the situation escalated into a very dark pathway faster than my brain could ever handle. He held my hand intimately and said in fluent English "you'll be a great asset to our team." I was surprised as I laughed and asked "Wait! What?! You speak English? And you kept talking in French all this time!"

The CEO went down and kissed my hand to make sure that I know he's into me right before answering "I don't speak English but your beauty forced me to! While you were chatting with the translator, I couldn't take my eyes off your gorgeous, engorged, almost red lips and I picked some words."

I froze! I can feel my ears getting hot and red too, followed by my cheeks. I wasn't sure what this man was up to. I started doubting that he's a real CEO. I was obviously astonished and that obviously what he wanted as He got his face close to mine and said "so, why don't we share a kiss. A French one. So, I can take the rest of your language and you can learn some of mine?"

I was 24, not that young nor naive and I figured without a doubt that this CEO wants to fuck the hell out of me. His eyes were gazing at my lips just like if we were already naked in bed! I was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. I didn't know how to handle the situation. My stupid baby face blushed even more as I said: "can we keep our relationship professional, senior?!" 

He laughed as he got his chair attached to mine and pulled me closer by pulling my necktie with one hand while his other hand slid shamelessly into my suit pants and started feeling my bare butt. I was like "Jesus. That was so fucking immediate" while he looked around the restaurant before whispering "this is as professional as it can get, JJ!"

Yeah, that was my name, JJ short for Jack and this was the moment that pushed me to evaluate my own body for the first time ever. I mean—I was 24 but I never took the time to categorize myself as a sex partner. Now that I think of it, I'm short, very short, 5 feet and 5 inches. I have blue eyes, baby face with rosy pink skin and kind of chubby baby body too. I'm not so sure about the chubbiness part but I know that I have a big butt and thick kind of muscular thighs for sure which must've made me a perfect bottom for some tops out there.

I never came to realize that until I had another man hand squeezing my buttock in public! Now I remembered that my girlfriend loves to grab my ass while we fuck, that she always slept on my butt like a cushion pillow! It was a few milliseconds of revelation but I didn't get enough time to process any of that as I started to feel my lips touching the CEO's.

I was lost in confusion. I can feel my cock throbbing in my underwear which was no more comfortable, but I managed to say "Sir, Benjamin! Please!"

He smiled with our lips attached and ordered "you can call me Ben! I might listen to you if you do." He was obviously playing a mind game with me but I wasn't ready to play. I panicked "Senior, Ben! Please! Stop it! I know how harsh the press are here and I don't want to start my career in France by a scandal with my boss! We're in a public place!"

He couldn't care less. He french kissed me again, and even at the core of my dread, I couldn't deny that he was a damn good kisser. Like the best, I've ever been with. He took his time throwing kiss after another while looking at the people around us so proudly between the kisses before finally whispering "I own this restaurant. I know all the people in here, they swear by my name because I own them, my own slaves! Do you know who else I just owned?!"

He squeezed my buttock and whispered, "you, honey!" 

He kissed my nose and followed "the papers you just signed wasn't to join my club but to sell yourself to me! You'll work at my command as a football player, a bitch for the entire team and as my personal slave. This isn't some sort of kidnapping or blackmailing. You're officially, legally mine!"

I was speechless. I didn't believe him. Is it even possible for a human being to own another, legally? In Europe off all places! Isn't that pure middle ages slavery? I had so many questions in my head but Benjamin didn't care about any of that. He started playing "Master" right away and I gotta admit, neither my mind or my body was ready for that.

As American, my perception of a dominant master was nothing but a ruthless man who fucks none stop. A man who isn't capable of thinking of anything other than shoving his cock up to the balls in my hole, but in France, they do things differently and I wasn't prepared for the level of the sophistication in such a relationship!

The CEO smiled at me and whispered "I love how your buttocks heated up and started sweating in my palm right after I told you that I own you. Just like it is lubricating itself to be ready for me. I also appreciate the fact that it's fully shaved. It makes it more inviting, don't you think?"

I was so furious. I'm straight and I was getting horny because of a crazy man messing with my body. I looked him in the eyes and said "I don't believe anything you said. Get your hand out of my pants now, or I will sue you for sexual harassment! You might be my boss but I didn't come all the way from the state to fulfill your sick needs!"

He calmly smiled and pulled his hand out, put a cold smile on his dead face as he got a cheque book out of his pocket and started writing one for me. I thought he wanted to pay me to remain silent or something. So, as he signed it, I left the table in absolute anger. I was gonna go to the American embassy and sue him.

I got out of the restaurant in absolute anger, and I can feel my heart bouncing in my chest. I was afraid that I'll be kidnapped or something. I have no car. So, I had to order one, and wait for it.

I kept looking over my shoulder and I saw the CEO getting out of the restaurant. I looked the other way. I want nothing to do with him before we meet in court. He was so brutal and to the point and did something I never saw coming, not in a zillion year. He hugged me from behind and slid his hand into my suit pants again. This time he shoved the cheque he just signed in between my ass cheeks.

He didn't mind that we were on the side of the road as he kissed my nape and whispered "this is 5 million Euro. Use it to hire the best lawyers in the world. If anyone can free you from me, you're good to go. I'll give you two weeks. If you come back to me voluntarily within the first week, I'll be kind enough to keep you for myself as a personal slave."

He didn't stop there. He grabbed my bulge and followed "if you think that you got the balls to escape, or if you don't come back till the end of the two weeks, the police will bring you back to me by force, and then I will tell the whole team that you're their slave and I'll give them the green light to bang you whenever they want!"

He finally let go of me as the driver I ordered finally arrived. I rushed into the car with the cheque in my butt crack and I swear to God that if I didn't need that money to defend myself, I would've shit in my pants a long time ago. Benjamin kept smiling and waving at me as a clown while the car was moving away from the restaurant.

I arrived at my hotel apartment to find my bed fully covered with all kinds of dildos, vibrators, plugs and sex toys. I knew it was the CEO who ordered someone to break to my room and do this. He even left a written message saying "I just forget to tell you that we have 42 players in the team, 29 of them are black. Keep that in mind as you make a decision, rosy white boy"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I think anyone in my shoes would've done things differently. Maybe went right to the police or looked for a lawyer, or just took the money and flew back to America, but I wasn't brave enough to do so. At first, I didn't want to do anything which might confirm that I was officially Benjamin's slave.

My new boss gave me fourteen days to get back to him. Three of which I spent crying in bed and looking at my naked body in the mirror every now and then, wondering how could someone be so attracted to me to the point that he brought me from another continent! 

That was the case until I made two phone calls. One with my girlfriend, and another with my mom. I couldn't tell either of them what was actually bothering me but they figured that something was really fucked up. They encouraged me to fight back despite not knowing what I'm exactly fighting. 

So, I did. In the fourth day I contacted every lawyer, attorney, and judge I could reach, both in Europe and the US. Most of them refused because they thought I was involved with some sort of Mafia. The few who agreed to help also pulled back as soon as they knew that I'm suing Benjamin Antin, calling him the most dangerous man in France.

Even judges told me after giving them good cash that Ben is unbeatable in court and that he got the law in his pocket! I didn't give up right away. I used all the money he gave me and every source I know. I went far enough to contact gangs and outlaws in France just that they could sneak me out of the country.

I just wanted to get back to America but no one was willing to take the risk to go against Benjamin Antin. That's when I knew that I was screwed, and it was already too late. It was the 13th day out of the two weeks period he gave me but I had to go and try to sort some agreement with him.

I had one of two choices. Either to visit him at the gay hotel he owns or to go and meet him at the club's offices. I preferred the latter because I wanted to be as far from his bedroom as possible. Yeah, I know I'm his slave but I wasn't ready to share a bed with him just yet!

I thought I was picking the lesser of two evil but I was wrong. Deadly wrong. I arrived at what's supposed to be the club offices which were in a high skyscraper. His office was separated from the rest of the management, ironically in floor 69. He got a full floor for himself which is kind of weird, and he obviously picked that number for a shady purpose.

Anyhow, I had no better choices. So, I walked out of the elevator into the 69 floor. Two ladies were at the reception counter. The older of them looked at me and said something in French and I was like "English?" She smiled and said "Sorry, Mr. Ben has no appointments today. If you want to sign up for the next available appointment, here is the form"

I was like "excuse me, I'm a new player at the club and I need to meet him right away, if you could contact him and—" she interrupted "Wait" then, she looked at the other girl and back at me and asked "You're the new prostitute from America?"

I was stunned as I scratched my head and blushed at the fact that she called me "prostitute" out loud before answering "Yeah, you could put it this way, and I'm here to talk to Mr. Ben about something very important" 

She smiled, looked at some paper on the counter and followed "it's my pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jack Shaw. I will call my boss and let him know that you arrived" and she started dialing while the other, younger girl asked in weird French accent "have you just arrived from the US?"

I said "no, I've been here for few days" and she commented with a wide flirting smile "I hope you're enjoying your stay here, and I'm glad that you'll work with us. I mean— you're a fine looking guy and you seem to be really cool."

I was like "thanks, you seem nice too" while the older lady just ended her call and said "The boss will be here within four hours. He assured me that you should wait for him and that you should start following your job's rules right away. He seemed pretty intense. Are you having some sort of disagreement with him?"

I replied "No! No! Quite the opposite! We get along perfectly. I didn't mean to break my job rules. I just don't know them yet" because I didn't want to get these two ladies involved, I thought it would be the best to go with the flow until I talk to Ben and figure out a way to keep things as tolerable as possible.

It's crazy, I know! That I'm gonna negotiate with him getting fucked less frequently instead of sending him to prison for doing this shady practice but that seemed to be the only viable option at the time. 

The young lady said something in French and laughed before finally speaking to me "Sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you or anything. It's just strange that you're working in something you have no idea about"

I was a little annoyed as I asked "could you inform me please" and she apologized again before following "ahhh, first of all, you should know that breaking the job's rules even for one day can cost you up to thirty million Euro if Mr. Ben takes the case to the court but he's usually kind with his employees especially the beautiful ones!"

I pulled my eyebrows together and said "okay?" and she finally said "unlike us, in your case, it's just two rules to follow. One: you're not allowed to wear clothes on floor 69 unless the boss asks you to. So, you better take them off already!"

I was like "are you serious?" and the older lady pointed her finger at a paper on top of the reception counter stating the job rules. I read it my self "In floor 69, prostitutes are not allowed to put on any clothes" but what shocked me the most was the second rule which reads "In floor 69, prostitutes are obligated to walk on four limbs"

 

I was paralyzed for a moment. I might be able to convince Ben to keep me for himself, to save me from being banged by the whole team, but he definitely wouldn't let me break the general prostitution rules just because I'm attractive to him. He put those rules for attractive people that got hired because he enjoys fucking them in the first place and I'm no exceptions!

The older lady knocked on the reception counter and asked "What are you waiting for? Get naked or I'll call the boss!" and I wasn't sure what to do. I have been naked in public. I have been into nude beaches before but this felt different. Everyone around me was in a suit as I started to take off mine.

When I had nothing but my red underwear on me, I asked "is this also necessary? and the older lady didn't bother to answer while the younger one left her chair and stood behind me, pulled my underwear all the way down to the ground and I could swear, her lips almost touched my butt as she said: "this is the most important part!"

I kind of shivered at the moment. She gave me goosebumps as she followed "I knew you're thick, but I never thought of a sportsman having such a big, perfect pair of buttocks which makes me kind of jalousie, but that's beside the point."

That's when the older woman sneak peeked on my hips without leaving the counter and concluded "That's true. Now that you're naked, why aren't you on four already, or as you Americans like to call it; doggy style?!"

I had a big struggle accepting the fact that I was naked, the only naked person in the place. I already felt like a bitch yet they want me to be in doggy style! I knew that Benjamin was so twisted from the start but I never thought he would go to this extent in his rules, and to hire two girls who are only interested in men's asses, that added so much insult.

For a moment, both of them were looking at me just like I have no dick and no balls, just that damn butt. They were behaving around my ass like it was my real genitals which was beyond sick and humiliating. 

I tried to pull myself together as I slowly positioned myself into squatting position before I ended up on four limbs. The freaking young girl was behind me all the time, staring shamelessly at my bare ass! For like full ten minutes!

The older lady whispered "good" and got back to type on her computer's keyboard just like I wasn't there anymore. The young girl though was so interested in me, and I wasn't ready to face her challenging act at the time.

I was so embarrassed. I can feel the blood flowing into my reddening neck and ears, my nipples where erect as hell, and I can feel my throbbing dick getting bigger with each heartbeat. It was awkward that I couldn't move. I couldn't handle the idea of her watching my glutes contractions as I grovel around the place like a fucking dog. 

It was killing me that she was watching and actually enjoying the scene of my "backyard" so carelessly. My balls and my shaft were beyond exposed, and if she looked close enough she could have seen my entrance. My damn, twitching butthole!

I waited for her to have some basic human decency and leave me in my struggle alone, but she never did. Instead, she got in squatting position right behind me and did what I was afraid of the most. 

She grabbed my cock in her hand and placed her thumb right in between my balls. I was dazed as she began massaging my scrotum. I pulled my hips together, trying my best not to come and she couldn't care less as she pulled my cock in between my thighs all the way to my back.

I arched my spine, praying to God that she won't rub my cock and won't make any humiliating comment that would push me to come right away. I knew beforehand that my cock was short, but it was one of the thickest too. I just hoped she doesn't make fun of that.

She literally put her mouth against the base of my dick and started talking with her lips touching it. She whispered "you have one of the nicest clitoris I have ever seen! So eye-catching to the point where I wish I was a lesbian! Just to give it the treatment it deserves"

I tried to convince myself that I wasn't offended nor insulted by her statement, but soon enough I started to feel tears collecting in my lower eyelids. I don't know if I was getting too emotional or if the situation was so overwhelming.

The younger lady didn't stop there. She kissed my shaft and followed "if you wiggle it for the boss as he gets through the door, he'll appreciate the attitude, and he might go easy on you" then she used her other hand to caress my ass and concluded "although, with these jiggly buttocks, I doubt that any man can resist the temptation to fuck the hell out of you!"

She started rubbing my cock so gently while shaking my butt and followed "Jesus! I can hardly hold myself until the boss gets done with you. I wanna wear my dildo and bang you all day! It's not my fault, neither the boss. Your body built is so damn inviting, and I gotta be honest with you. This ass combined with your cute, baby face can bring the most sadistic instinct out of anyone, no matter how decent or bad they're!"

I kept my mouth shut, so were my tearing eyes. I was trying my best not to moan out loud. I was embarrassed enough and I didn't want to give her more tools to humiliate me. As she kept rubbing my shaft faster, I turned my head away from her. I didn't want her to see my destroyed face but I was unintentionally facing the older lady at the reception counter.

She looked at me for a moment before laughing out loud while leaving her chair and walking to me. She held my head with both hands, placing her thumbs on my blushing cheekbones before saying "open your eyes, Jack Shaw!" And as I did, she followed "the boss hates it when his slaves try to reduce the humiliation by closing their eyes"

I tried to keep my crying eyes opened but it was impossible, giving the fact that the younger lady just shoved her tongue all the way into my hole for the first time. I parted my lips and closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. I did it just to adjust with the new sensation.

The older lady started playing with my hair tufts and continued "the boss will never tell you this rule but he'll punish you in a painful way if you ever break it. Don't ever close your eyes! Don't lose eye contact with him even if he is cumming on your pretty face! He'll kill you if you do such a mistake. Do you understand?"

I had my baby smile on my shivering dry lips as I whispered "sure.. thanks for telling me" while I wasn't able to focus on anything she said because all I can think of was how lewd my face must've looked while my cock was being rubbed and my hole was getting rimmed!

The older lady saw my weakness and for a moment there, I thought that she genuinely wanted to help. She placed one hand beneath my chin and the other one started smoothly feeling my neck up to my earlobe as she whispered "you're such a good boy! This must be hard on you, isn't it?"

I looked down and said "yeah" and I can feel a tear streak on my cheekbones. That was because this old lady seemed so kind just like a mom, and I was struggling so badly, and I couldn't hold it. I didn't feel like a fully grown 24 old man but rather a molested kid, and I got the delusion that she was there for me.

She pushed her thumb in between my lips to get them apart and said: "you don't have to put extra pressure on yourself!"

At the same time, the younger girls berried her entire face in between my buttocks, sucking the hell out of my entrance while her hands were rubbing my cock just like if she was milking a cow. I don't know how I managed not to come with all this. Maybe I was too nervous to do so.

The older lady repeated to get my so fragmented attention "honey, you don't have to put extra pressure on yourself. If you need to moan out loud, do it! I know you're not used to moaning in front of others, especially ladies but you'll do it sooner or later. For sure, the boss will fuck you privately at first, probably for a couple of months, but he'll eventually fuck you in every corner of floor 69, including our reception counter!"

I was traumatized by how sick this work environment is meant to be and I was starting to see white spots in my vision as the older lady followed "you better do it and get used to it now rather than with the boss's cock inside you" and I don't know how or why I listened to her and let out my first moan. I stopped halfway through but as my dick and hole were stimulated constantly I couldn't stop myself from letting out a sigh after moan!

The older lady couldn't stop smiling at my screwed up face while whispering "you're such a good boy! You moan so beautifully like you're born for it! You know the old saying; a moaning bitch can be silenced by one of two, a cock in the throat or a kiss on the lips, and since I can't give you the former" then she started brushing her lips against mine.

That's when I lost control. I was so horny and confused but that doesn't justify the fact that I stupidly fell for the old lady and started kissing her! She kissed back so passionately and started playing with my nipples with both hands. My awkwardly pink nipples. The most sensitive part of me was being touched by an experienced teaser! I was melting down in between the two ladies and I swear that I can feel my load at the tip of my cock!

My vision went all white. That's when I began moaning like a bitch. I can hear my voice getting more feminine with each thrust of that damn tongue in my hole, with each touch and squeeze for my cock, and my nips and lips. I was getting weaker. I was shivering, sweating and almost orgasming!

That's when the older lady paused kissing for a second to say while pulling both of my nipples all the way down "by the way, we're allowed to do whatever we wanna do for you, but you're not allowed to cum without the boss's permission, and if you do, his usual punishment is a surgical operation that replaces your dick with a vagina!"

To be continued ..


	3. Chapter 3

I was so not ready for that, and the idea of getting my cock taken away from me left me in absolute dread. I couldn't handle the situation anymore. My body was fine but my brain just collapsed! I fainted! I fainted not out of exhaustion but rather fear, and the last thing I remember was hearing the young girl giggling in my butt crack at how helpless I was.

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up in a completely different place. I opened my eyes to see the CEO who smiled at me and whispered "just wait till we finish our business meeting" and as soon as I made sure that my genitals were intact, I closed my eyes again because I was still extremely tired.

Eventually, I started thinking "did my boss just say (we)?" I must be surrounded by many already. Then I started checking my position and realized that I was lying on my belly on top of his desk! His MacBook was over my spine and he was keeping a small cup of hot drink in my crack!

I felt the base of that cup. It was shoved in my hole to stay in place! I was losing my mind over the fact that he was using me as a piece of furniture! As a decoration for his desk! I never knew that these things existed outside porn fictions!

It took me a few minutes to process the rest of the scene, especially that my eyes were closed. He was using my buttock as a mouse pad and there was something in my mouth. It wasn't a gag. No, but something else. I opened my eyes so slightly to check it out and saw three businessmen sitting around what seems to be Benjamin's office. 

He was insane enough to have a business meeting with me lying naked on his desk, and the thing in my mouth turned out to be nothing but his wooden stamp. I figured that out as he pulled my hair to raise my head and placed a bunch of papers beneath my chin and smashed my jaws against them, stamping them one after the other.

Yeah, he was using my head and my lips as a stamp holder! Just like I wasn't degraded enough, and when he was done stamping and signing those papers, one of the three businessmen left his sofa to take the contracts. He shook hand with my boss while his other hand leaned over the desk, more specifically, squashing one of my butt cheeks.

I don't know how pervert the business relationships can be but what I was sure of that this man spoke in a very American accent and said "I am glad that we pulled such an agreement in our first meeting. It was really my pleasure to meet you and your newest slave, Senior Benjamin. When it comes to these products" he concluded while patting my ass "we're second to none!" Pointing to the United States.

Then, everyone laughed out loud as my boss walked the businessman to the office door and got back to his desk, trying to seal another deal with the remaining two businessmen. They were obviously fixated on my body rather than focusing on the terms of their contract, and I figured that Benjamin wanted to use that for his advantage. 

He grabbed a couple of sugar packets, opened them and put their content in his smoking cup that was half-shoved in my entrance and ordered me as cool as it gets "start twitching your hole in and out till the sugar is dissolved. I'll check it every now and then. So, Don't stop till I tell you because you know—you can't see it while it's up your ass"

 

Then he laughed as I started doing as instructed, and I swear I could see the two businessmen bulges getting wet and big like hell! They were literally mouthwatering over me! That's when I lost again. For the second time in floor 69, I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I don't know why exactly I have these sudden waves of emotionalism but it hurt so much that he was using me in all filthy ways and I haven't finished my first day at work yet!

While I kept unwillingly moving the stuck cup up and down with my twitching hole, and Benjamin was checking the details of the contract he was about to sign, one of the two businessmen lost his patience at the lewdness of my ass. He broke the silence and said, "Are you sure Senior Ben, there is no way to sell this slave!I'm willing to give you my entire fortune!"

I can feel my heart racing in my chest as the CEO smiled and said "no, he isn't for sale" and the businessman interrupted "okay, if you change your mind even after ten years from now, whenever you get done with him, please contact me" and my boss was like "we'll see about that" and part of me was unexplainably relieved to stay with Ben. Although he's brutal and immediate, he's also way smarter and more rational than these horny idiots.

The other businessman jumped into the discussion. He pulled the wooden stamp out of my mouth and said "Listen, Senior Ben. I know you don't wanna sell him now, but if you let him give us each a blow job, we'll give you 10% more in revenue share!" and my boss answered firmly and without a second thought, "he hasn't sucked my cock yet and there's no way he's gonna suck anyone's before mine! End of the discussion!"

Yet, the businessman didn't give up. He offered "okay, just let him-le him dance for us and we'll give you 10% more in revenue share!" and Benjamin laughed and said, "Sadly, I haven't taught him how to dance yet, neither how to suck or ride a cock properly. He's brand new!"

The businessman made his final attempt "Okay. FINE! Can we just take a look at his hole and for just that you will get10% more in revenue share?!" and my boss finally said "Yeah sure" and he obviously got what he wants. He started printing a new contract with the new terms while they left their seats and got around me and the started smelling the stuck cup in my crack.

One of them parted my thighs and was about to separate my buttocks when the other interrupted "no! Let the boy do it himself" as he pulled the cup out of my hole and I had no choice but to grab my own ass cheeks and separate them exposing my entrance like a bitch. They both kept ordering "more! More! Don't be shy! Separate them until your pussy get stretched into eye-shape" 

The CEO loved the scene and the deal too. He even gave them his cup of tea and said "I had enough of it if any of you wanna drink it" then he laughed and followed "or maybe keep it as a memorial". They were so busy shouting at me to twitch my hole faster that I doubted they heard anything that Benjamin said.

But they apparently did. Because one of them took the cup and whispered "I know exactly where to spoil this boiling tea but before I do, Senior Ben is it okay if we take a video for his twitching ring swallowing your tea" and my boss shocked me and answered "sure!"

He apparently was so happy with the deal that he can barely care about me, let alone my privacy. Upon his approval, they started filming a snapshot while spoiling the tea in my twitching butthole while saying to their audience "this is Benjamin Antin newest slave! If anyone can find something similar, even remotely like that pussy please contact me ASAP!" 

That's when my boss did the unspeakable. He tilted my head toward the phone and said "you can show your followers his cute face too!" and the businessman didn't think twice and recorded another snap video starting from my ass up to my face and made things ten times worse. He focused on my crying eyes and followed "This is the real deal folks! His name is Jack Shaw. If any of his relatives look as good, boy or girl, please contact me!"

I was in absolute shock as he ended recording the video, published it and assured me "don't worry about it. This video won't go public or viral or anything. I shared it just with a couple of thousands of perverted, unhinged, businessmen. It's in safe hands" while Benjamin commented "it doesn't matter. Even if his family see the video and comes after me. He's legally mine and they can do nothing about it!"

The businessman joked "if that's the case, can I publish photos for his passport and national ID too?" And they all laughed a good laugh as Benjamin concluded "that would be a little too much!" as they signed their part of the deal and left the office. I was still confused about how popular this video will be, but it was like a roller coaster ride. I never get enough time to think anything, which honestly, might be the only thing that kept my sanity at such times.

 

Benjamin closed the office door, looked at me with a wide, happy smile and said "your ass was of a great help today, yet you'll have to get up my desk, get dressed and go to your first training. So, that you help your teammates too." Then, he took his MacBook and his mouse off me as I left the desk. He walked toward a wall of glass right behind his chair and followed come and take a look at our training center.

It was awkward to walk around a suited man in absolute nudity but I did what I gotta do. I stood next to him looking through the glass wall all the way down at the club's facilities. He placed his arm behind my waist and explained "as you see, we've eight professional training stadiums" then he caressed my butt with his palm and smoothly slid two middle fingers inside me and followed while pointing with his other hand on the horizon "and that right there is our gymnasium"

I couldn't help but arch my back and clench my ass cheeks. He obviously didn't like that but he kept acting gently. He kissed my shoulder and instructed "relax JJ! I will be doing this all the time and I want you to get used to it really quick, okay? Businessmen usually put their hands on their pockets for so many reasons. Once they're trying to look friendly, or confident or focus on a specific discussion. For me, your ass is my pocket, got it?"

I nodded as he smiled and said "good boy" and started going in and out and followed "Now take a deep breath and release that anal contraction. Good, take a moment to get used to my fingers size. It's gonna be your daily driver. Uhh, Great! Now I can appreciate your ring's elasticity! I know you're still a little tense but you're fine for a beginner."

I struggled to believe that he was stretching my anal sphincter and talking out loud about its elasticity so casually while I'm standing next to him. What made things even more embarrassing was the amount of tea that kept leaking out of me as I relaxed my muscles!

Regardless, Ben got back to his discussion and said "do you see the gym?" and I whispered "yeah" and he continued "it's a little far from the rest of the training center, and the players parking is behind it. So, it takes around 17 minutes running from the car parking to the training. We designed it this way so that they run fast whenever they're late, and thus get fit and lose weight!"

Despite the fact that I was being fingered while standing next to him, and despite that he was actively roaming all around my interior and waiting for me to grimace to locate my prostate, I tried to get used to the situation, looked at my boss and smiled and said: "that's smart thinking!"

He smirked and commented "Yeah! I know that! I know that I am a genius, otherwise I wouldn't have managed to make a 24 year old free, straight man, my bitch and my slave, in 2019 where slavery has disappeared decades ago. But I mentioned this because I don't want you to lose weight like the rest of them. I like how chubby you are. Sort of like a woman. I love to see things jiggling as I fuck, and I want you to stay that way."

I blushed so badly as he smirked again and followed "so, you won't be running from the parking to the training center like everyone else." Then he pointed his free hand fingers toward what seemed to be an elevator door at the other side of his room and concluded "that's my private elevator. It only unlocks by one of two fingerprints. Mine," then he pushed his fingers deeper into my anal canal and followed "and yours!"

He walked me to the elevator by pushing his fingers inside me, and looked at my screwed up babyface in the reflecting door and explained "we've three training sessions per day. Morning, afternoon and evening. Three minutes before the beginning of each, you'll get dressed and the elevator will take you to the heart of the training center. Three minutes after the end of the session you'll be here again, understood?"

I whisper "yes, Senior" as he explained further "you don't have to take a shower or get cleaned, dried or anything after the end of the training. You get right here and while in the elevator you take all your clothes. You leave them inside and come out on four limbs just as they taught you at the reception, okay?"

I smiled in total agreement and said "sure" as he kept instructing me more "when you get back from the training, you behave the same whether I'm having visitors in the office or not. You grovel to me, place your head down on the ground in between my shoes and keep your ass up, and never move until I tell you so"

I nodded and whispered "understood" and since he seemed so friendly with e, I got confident enough to ask "before I go, can I wash my—" and he laughed and interrupted "of course not. You need to get used to leaking liquids out of your ass. Because it is gonna happen all the time, almost in all your training and even your official matches!" 

Then, he looked at his watch and said "ten minutes till the beginning of your training, you better go" as he pulled his fingers out of my hole and placed them right on the elevator fingerprint sensor. The door opened and he pushed me inside and added "one more thing, other than the floor 69 employees, no one knows that you're my new slave. Not the players nor the coach, yet if any of them finds you attractive and starts messing with you, let them do it"

I pulled my eyebrows together as he smirked and followed "be as submissive as you're with me. Even if they grab your ass or start fingering you or French kissing you. Let them enjoy the blessing that you are. Except for one thing, if they try to fuck your face or your pussy, you stop them and tell them that you are my newest slave and that I haven't fucked you yet. Once they know that, they'll stop immediately!"

He got closer, hugged me and said "as you can see, your training clothes will always be inside the elevator. So, that you get used to dressing and stripping quickly, and by the way, the elevator will open at the training center in less than 30 seconds. So, you should hurry." Then, he threw a quick kiss on my lips and pressed the button that closed the elevator door, getting back to his desk.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I finished my first training, got back to the elevator and as it was ascending, I took off my sweaty tank top, yoga pants, and jockstraps. I entered the CEO's office just as I left; fully exposed with nothing hiding my private parts, not even my shaky hands.

I did as taught, down on my knees, then on four and I groveled to my boss's chit chat section where he had a rounded wooden coffee table, two brown leather sofas with an espresso machine on the side. 

The lights were dim and I can barely see anything but I can tell that Benjamin was sitting with a lady. She seemed of his age, around 40 years old, and she was obviously rich as hell. She was smoking in a golden pipe with diamonds all over it for Christ sake!

As I came into their sight, the CEO was like "OMG! A pair of perfect buttocks just appeared out of the blue! Isn't that amazing?!" and she put down both her pipe and her glass of martini and commented "oops! I didn't know you got a new one, Ben!"

I froze in my place. I wasn't yet used to the idea of moving around naked, on four limbs in front of everyone just like it's a normal thing to do. My boss adjusted himself on the sofa, smiled and said "yeah! My newest and probably the last. I'm planning to keep him for good. Like half wife, half slave. You know what I mean?"

She was like "yeah" as he ordered "come here, JJ! Meet my ex-wife Melinda Smith" and as embarrassed as I was, I groveled to her and she started patting my hair like a dog before placing her hand under my chin, raising my head so slowly while looking me in the eyes. 

I know I've been in similar situations with the reception ladies earlier that day, but I still wasn't comfortable with the idea of being dominated by a woman, and the fact that I was looking up at her in doggy style with my hole directed exactly at Benjamin on the other sofa just made things more humiliating. 

She smirked and said "pant!" and I was too confused to understand what she meant. So, she elaborated "open your beautiful mouth, stick your tongue out and start panting like the puppy you are! Is there anything mysterious about that?"

I heard my boss chuckling and felt my cheeks turning rosy when I did as she asked. She was alternating her gazes between my tongue and my tearing eyes with a wide smile on her face for like three minutes that seemed like a decade to me. 

I was unwillingly panting and helplessly waiting for her or my master to ask me to stop or do anything else, but instead, Benjamin just made things worse. He used his feet to separate my knees on the ground and separated my thighs in the process to have a good look at my genitals!

It was irritating how silent the place was. The only voice I can hear was of my own panting and breathing. Curiosity can be maddening and I was dying to know what they think of me even if I get more humiliated. I just wanted anything to change on how I felt about myself at the moment.

That's when Ben finally asked his ex-wife "can you believe it, Melinda? He's having a throbbing erection just by panting for you! He obviously has a good chance to be the most pervert among all the pets I owned!" and this statement alone made me wish that the irritating silence continued forever.

She smiled and drunk the rest of her Martini and handled her glass to Ben and said "No surprise. The shy ones are usually the dirtiest, and since he's horny, let's check how good his precum tastes too" 

I was like "what the hell!" I never heard or even thought of such a fetish! Tasting men's precum! That's really sick. What struck me the most was that Benjamin didn't seem surprised at all.

He placed her glass right beneath the opening of my cock and asked "sure! do you prefer that I milk him or do you want what leaks spontaneously out of him." Then he giggled and followed "you know there's an ancient myth that precum has a different taste depending on how you extract it!"

She laughed out loud and said "that's bullshit! You can milk him but please be careful and don't push him to cum. I want just the precum, okay?" and he was like "it's not me who should be careful" then, he grabbed my balls and followed "If JJ doesn't wanna wake up tomorrow with a vagina. If he wanna keep this beautiful thing, he gotta keep his load for himself!"

She interrupted "come on! You can't be so harsh on him! Look at how cute he's panting! He's such a good boy!" And my boss kept milking my genitals starting by pushing his thumb from my hole to my balls. Then, squeezing my shaft from the root to the tip, gushing a lot of precum into the glass!

I have never been more embarrassed in my life. My face kept looking dizzier as I kept eye contact with Melinda while my tongue was still out of my mouth and I never been aware of my cock as I was at these tough moments. I reached the point where if she smirked I might cum!

Benjamin kept squeezing harder and faster just like giving me a hand job while saying "yes, he's cute and he got a perfect body, but that doesn't change the fact that he gotta follow the rules!" and she was like "this is the most submissive man I've ever seen. What rules could he possibly be breaking? Besides, you always loved it when your pets cum! You used to force them to masturbate while you watch!"

My boss agreed "yeah, but have you taken a good look at JJ's face when he first showed up and now? Can you see how sexier he gets when he is stressed out?" And she said, "of course, he's like a zillion times sexier right now!" And he concluded "exactly, and there is no better way to keep him stressed out all the time than not allowing him to cum!"

She suggested "if that's the case, why don't you put chastity on him. It will be easier for both of you" and he interrupted "why? I'm having no difficulties, right now and it's much funnier to watch him try than to force him not to cum, besides my rule is really fair and even generous. He can cum accidentally once per month"

She asked "and he already did?" and Ben said "yeah, the girls at the reception teased him very briefly and he couldn't resist" and Melinda looked at her phone to check the date and followed "there is still 8 days till the end of the month, do you think he can hold on?" 

He smiled and said the most terrifying thing ever. I always thought that turning me into a woman was just an empty threat but now I changed my mind as he answered "I told you earlier, I want him as a slave and a wife. So, whenever he accidentally cum twice in the same month, I will be happy to dig his vagina while milking his huge boobs. Just picture that for a moment!"

I almost shit myself in dread. He wasn't kidding at all. He was willing to turn me into a woman and keep banging me if I make one mistake in something I can barely control; holding my cum while being constantly teased and aroused! Is that even possible?!

Even Melinda seemed a little worried about me. It wasn't out of decency but rather the mere fact that she loves me as a boy, not a girl. So, she said "I prefer him as he is. Anyhow, let me see how much precum we got" and she did that just so that my boss stops rubbing my cock because she didn't want me to cum.

He finally did stop and she looked at the amount and was like "this isn't enough to give a good taste, but don't milk him anymore. Just place the glass on the floor right beneath his man thing and I will do the rest"

Benjamin whispered "ok" as he left the glass on the ground so that my cock leaks right into it! Then, Melinda held my head with both hands and started French kissing me and Ben kept commenting out loud on my reaction which made things more humiliating.

He kept saying "Oh! JJ's ears are turning red, his neck too! He must be really into it. Now he's twitching his cock! Is he ejaculating already? No! Here comes a huge gush of precum and right into the glass, and the glass is full"

Melinda paused for a moment to laugh and say "put another one" and continued kissing like mad and I can feel Benjamin's hand reaching to my ass cheeks and parting them. He didn't kiss, lick or rim. He was just breathing and I can feel the air coming out of his nostril and hitting my anal ring!

I also felt the air once he started whispering "I wonder why is your hole doing this weird motion while you're kissing a woman? Could it be that you're lesbian after all?!" Then he looked down and said "this cow never stops giving. The second glass is full. Should I put the third one"

His ex-wife finally stopped and said "Nope! That's enough" then, she looked me in the eyes and followed "I hate to break the bad news for you, pretty boy, but your mouth opening is so small and your throat is narrow as hell."

My brain kept questioning "so what?!" as she explained "I don't know if there is any way for you to take something as thick as Benjamin's cock in your mouth. Giving him a proper blow job might be more painful for you than anal sex"

Ben just laughed "we'll find a way around" as she placed a gentle last kiss on my lips and commented "other than that, he's very lovely and if his hole is as pink and as smooth as his lips and nipples, he's really worth keeping forever!" 

It struck me that even in such a dark room, she managed to notice that my ridiculously big nipples are pink in color. Despite all that happened on that day, this was the single most feminizing statement for me, but thank God it passed really fast. 

Ben was about to say something but his own laugh interrupted him and Melinda was like "why are you laughing? I mean it! He's as perfect as humans can possibly get" and he explained "no! It's not that, it's just when you were kissing his lips, whenever you stopped and initiated another kiss, his hole twitched in a weird way just like if it was asking for something!"

She laughed as my boss slapped my ass and said: "I know you can't control your man pussy yet, but as a general rule, it shouldn't be twitching unless you're being teased by someone with a cock, okay?" 

I whispered in total obedience "yes, sir" while she kept laughing and saying "just like I haven't banged a cute boy in the ass before! Besides he knew you were watching. So, maybe he was begging for your cock" 

He laughed as she pushed my head all the way to the ground, placed her foot on top of it and followed "by the way, his baby face reminds me of someone, but I can't figure out who"

The CEO got up to make himself a drink and his ex-wife was sitting so comfortably on the sofa with her boot over my head while my ass was still up. They were chatting carelessly just like I wasn't there anymore.

She took a moment trying to recall something and followed "yeah! Now I remember! This was around 5 years ago. We were still married and you used to bring cute boys and fuck them while I watch, and you literally had a new crush on a new guy with a baby face every couple of weeks!"

Ben laughed and said "I never forgot these good yesterdays! I remember us, and I remember you, despite being horny most of the time, you were struggling to keep up with my desire, and you know—women can't handle my dick without a lot of pain. So, I switched to young men, and I'm glad I did!"

She seemed a little bit offended and aroused at the same time but she was trying to make a point as she said: "yeah, but then you stopped doing that because you saw a 19-year-old boy and you wanted him so bad that you stopped enjoying sex with everyone else, including me!" 

My boss got his coffee from the espresso machine, sat back on the sofa, looked at my butthole and back at his ex-wife and said: "of course I remember all that, and I remember you telling me that it was expensive and risky to bring such a boy from another continent!"

That got me shocked! Is he talking about me?! Is it possible that he has been interested in me for five years since I was 19?! Melinda followed "yeah! This guy right here looks so close to that guy you used to chase"

She laughed and said "I can't believe that we actually sent some of your men to secretly capture him having sex with his girl and we used to watch it together! My eyes on his cock, and yours on his butt! That was hilariously stupid, and the worst fetish I've been part of in my entire life!" 

Ben finally took one of the precum glasses and gave it to his ex-wife and took the other one and spoiled my own precum all over my sweaty oily ass. He used his two middle fingers to lubricate my hole and asked while unbuttoning his shirt "do you remember the name of that guy?"

She was like "Yeah, his name was … I think Joe... Joe Shaw … no! His name was Jack Shaw" and Benjamin smiled widely and followed "hell yeah! You got a really good memory, darling, and he's none other than the one lying with your foot on his head right now!"

I wasn't ready for this. I knew he's a psychopath but not to such extent. He saw me having sex with my girlfriend! This was meaningless at the time, giving the fact that he owns me but it hurts to know none the less. 

It also gives him so much information about me. Things that I've been trying to hide by being submissive since the moment I got here, like the fact that I'm one of the most violent men in bed! Now that he knows that, I have no excuse to ask him to be gentle with me! Like he'll listen if I begged anyway.

Melinda was in absolute surprise too as she took her boot off my head and asked "you're kidding me, right? So, JJ is short for Jack and you really never gave up on owning him all these years?!" 

Benjamin smiled widely and answered, "no I didn't, and since you're here I would love to revive the old days and destroy him while you watch!" Then he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and followed "not necessarily tonight. I know you're busy these days"

He pulled his middle fingers out of me, took off his shirt and followed "You know I'm always ready, but we can do it whenever you have free time, and you can also bring your son. So, I can teach him how to fuck properly as I promised" and I was screaming in my head "whaaat?! He'll teach her son how to fuck?! In my asshole!"

She took a sip of my precum and said "Nah! Forget about him. He's just a stubborn 14-year-old pervert. I know he's gay and I really want him to learn how to top from someone as expert as you, but I don't think he deserves to mount JJ in his very first intercourse. Besides what if he likes JJ, where am I gonna find a sex slave like him"

Benjamin was obviously working on winning Melinda back no matter what it costs. So, he offered "you don't have to find any other slave. If your son likes it, he can come and fuck JJ whenever he wants, and if you don't feel comfortable with your son spending so much time in floor 69, fine, I'll be sending JJ to your house just to get fucked. Whatever works for you"

She left her sofa and concluded "well. That's really generous of you to offer, Benjamin, and I promise you that I will think about it" then she looked at her watch and picked up her handbag and followed "It's really hard to walk away when you're shirtless, but for now, I really have to go" then she looked at me and said "and nice precum by the way"

He walked her out of the office with his palm on her butt, and I stayed there alone. I heard their muffled voices for a couple of minutes before it faded into absolute silence. For a moment I thought that I'll spend the night on the floor of the office.

Many minutes later, my boss showed up, wearing nothing but his jet black underwear. He was so damn muscular, way more than I expected with his clothes on. He slowly walked towards me, grabbed my head with both hands and pushed my face against his unexplainably huge bulge.

He smirked and asked "You get it now? I'm not that evil. It's just that all my ex-wives, ex-husbands, boyfriends and girlfriends left me for the same fucking reason. Not because I wasn't good enough for any of them, but because of how big my cock is!"

He started rubbing his bulge against my face and followed "just put yourself on my shoes. Wealthy, healthy, handsome and horny all the time yet always alone, and I have the power and the money to own slaves. If you were in my situation wouldn't you look for the sexiest human being to own your personal pet!"

I was speechless as he explained "that's how I ended up enslaving you, honey! You might disagree, but I'm forced to do this as much as you are, just enjoying myself a little bit more." 

He glanced at my crack and back to my eyes and followed "I'm sure that you think I'm a psychopath but that couldn't be further from the truth" and I was terrifyingly mumbling "I don't, sir" 

He chuckled and explained "I was born with a cock that is not compatible with consensual sex. That's all, and the best thing about owning slaves that I never care. If you complain all I have to do is to fuck a little harder. I don't need to apologize later. I don't need to wait a couple of weeks for you to be in the mood again!"

All I could think of at such moment was how to keep Benjamin as gentle as possible with me. I tried my best to say the right thing as I whispered "Even if I had the right to, I wouldn't blame you for what you're doing, master" and he seemed to love my attitude.

He smiled widely and said "good acting skills, JJ, but you know what! I love it, I love it when a cornered cute boy tries to think outside the box, and just to show you that I got some decency too, I'm gonna try to take as many consents as I can from you, starting now. So, do you think you're ready to see my cock? Or is it too early? Because I have no reason to traumatize you after all"

I was shivering in fear at what to come next. I pulled my eyebrows together and I don't know why I was talking with the facial expressions of a little kid but I said "I am so not ready sir" and my voice was muffled by his balls which were resting on my lips. 

At that particular moment, I don't know what happened exactly, but a part of my personality was broken. Something related to my sense of manhood was taken away from me. A weird realization that my boss and I don't share the same gender anymore. The difference between my pretty average cock and his bulge size made me feel like he can really get me pregnant and pretty easily too.

While I was sinking in shame, he lifted me from the ground with a smile on his face and said "Fine, I will take my underwear when we get to my room then. Don't worry. It will be pretty dark in there. You won't see anything" then he opened the door of the office, and I got out first as I knew that he wanted to look at my ass as I woke in front of him.

While going through the corridor into his room, the silence was killing me. I needed to see the look on his face as he kept checking my naked buttocks but I wasn't brave enough to look behind me, yet I wanted to say anything to know how far he was.

I felt that it was appropriate to say "thanks, sir" referring for him, being gentle enough to keep his underwear on while having no reason to do so. That's when he walked closer to me, almost by my side and caressed my ass and whispered "don't thank me now" before shoving his middle finger into my entrance and following "thank me in bed, cutie"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

We got into Benjamin's room. He threw his giant body over his bed and order "turn of the lights and come and take off my underwear, my cute, little faggot!" 

The change of tune and even the language was pretty obvious from the get-go. I don't recall him referring to me as "cunt, whore or slut" before and he's calling me something way more offensive right away.

That was definitely intentional. He wanted me to know that things in bed are different from the rest of the day. I fully understood the message as I walked to turn off the light and before I did, he separated his thighs widely and said "have a good look at the place before you shut the lights. So, you know where you belong in the dark"

I could feel my heart racing and bouncing in my chest as I responded "sure, sir!" and there was something about the way he kept subtly hyping how painful and destructive his cock was that made me truly wish to die before riding it, but I turned off the lights anyways, and walked to the bed, sat in between his legs and held his underwear waistband.

I started pulling down his waistband and I can hear him whispering nonsense to encourage me to keep going. Things like "you're such a good boy, JJ. Your parents must be so proud of you for keeping your anal virginity this long. 24 years is a lot of time for such a perfect looking ass, but you know what they say! It's never too late to do the right thing " 

He kept mocking me until I got the underwear out of his feet. That's when he asked "So, I know you're afraid of seeing my cock, but don't you wanna touch it" and I was about to put my hands on it but he stopped me at last millisecond. 

He held my hand, kissed it and said "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but if you're gonna feel my cock, you gotta feel it with the right parts of you; your ass or your face. So, which one do you pick, cutie?"

I was paralyzed for a moment. Rubbing my face against his dick would be the most humiliating of the two, but at the same time, I was so terrified of having my butt so close to his cock. What if he got too horny and started banging the hell out of me. I know it's happening either way but I can't just bring it on myself.

I got my head down, in between his thighs, rubbing my forehead, ears, eyes, cheekbones, lips, and chin against his shaft and balls. I was praying for God that this would be enough of a tease for Ben, hoping that he'll ask me to give him a blow job or a hand job and leave the actual penetration for another day.

He put his hand on my head and he was about to say something but his phone starts ringing. He picked it up and whisper to me "do some kissing cutie" then he talks in the phone "just one sec, Melinda, I'll put the phone on speaker" and then he did and kept the device on his glorious six packs.

With the little light coming out of the device's screen, I could've seen his cock, but I shut my eyes tightly as I started kissing his private parts from top to bottom. Melinda asked "so, are you fucking the poor boy, already?"

Ben chuckled and answered "not yet, and probably not tonight unless he gets me too aroused to control myself" and she wondered "well. Why not?" and it was a huge relief. I know this is ridiculous but it honestly was one of the happiest moments of my life to know that I'll be banged like—tomorrow instead of today!

My boss answered "well for starters, he's straight and I would like to give him at least one night to get used to sleeping naked in another man's arms. Besides, he's a player at the club and if I fuck him as I do with those other slaves, you know what happens. He'll never be able to walk or leave the bed for like five days, and he has training sessions to attend"

She asked while I didn't stop kissing "wait! What?! Why is he playing at the club? Isn't having him as a full-time slave would be better?" and Benjamin said "not really. Having fun with him in public is way more fun than just in the shadow. 

Melinda was like "Interesting... you're more experienced than anyone in that, anyway" then she followed "I'm calling about David, my son" and Ben let out a gush of precum and asked "what about him? Did you talk to him?"

She responded "yeah, but he asked for a very weird thing, and honestly, I'm not sure that you or JJ would be ok with it. He told me that he wants to invite his best friend to fuck Jack as well. Is that fine by you?" 

I was really concerned about the idea of having unhinged 14-year-old boys fucking me that I couldn't focus on worshipping the cock at hand anymore. Benjamin was cool as usual when he asked, "Melinda, is David sitting next to you?"

She said "yeah, my phone is on speaker too" and Benjamin said "ok, listen, kiddo" and he seemed serious and I was glad that he was obviously gonna turn him down, but he didn't. Instead, he said the absolute opposite as he followed "not just your best friend. If you wanna invite like twenty of your friends and take turns, JJ's ass is more than welcoming for all of you"

I had no say in all this but I was really devastated by how excited David responded "I can't thank you enough uncle, Ben!" and my boss was all about making Melinda's son happy. He just kept offering more. He said "it doesn't have to be like few hours if you want you can wait for Christmas vacation and take him for like a week and keep gang banging him none stop with your friends"

The 14-year-old motherfucker repeated "thanks a lot uncle!" and his mom commented "that was a little bit too much, Ben" and David interrupted again "just one more thing, uncle! Can I come to the training center tomorrow to see him playing?!"

Ben responded, "of course you can!" And the boy kept asking for more "great! Can I go to the shower with him after the training? I just wanna capture a video for him naked in the shower, show it to my friends and see if they would like to fuck him!"

My boss laughed out loud at the fact that this little brat thinks that he might not like me, before answering "sorry, David but that's a no because our shower rooms are shared between all players, but you can come and see him in the training playground as I said"

David said, "thanks uncle" and so did his sick, twisted mom. She ended the call by saying "thanks so much for your generosity, Ben. Have fun with that cutie. I gotta go to bed, talk to you later" and he responded "good night!" and got the phone back on the night table.

 

When he ended the call, I was showering his pubic hair with tears. To get fucked is something but to have my ass so easily accessible by almost everyone is a completely different thing, and I couldn't handle that. Benjamin at the other hand really didn't give a flying fuck about me. He grabbed me and got me on his chest and I started crying out loud shamelessly. He kept kissing my forehead and my eyelids and asking "what's the big deal, honey?"

I asked back "why are you doing this to me? I've been nothing but obedient and submissive to you!" And he answered "doing what? What's new about that?" Then, he shoved his middle fingers into his favorite pocket; my ass hole and adjusted my hips so that my cock is rubbing against his.

He started fingering me, French kissing me and asking "you know that at some point I'll give the entire team the green light to start fucking you, right? And you'll be gangbanged sooner than later" 

I was wailing "I know, but that's different!" and he interrupted "Yeah! exactly! It's absolutely different to be gangbanged by adults than a bunch of teenagers. I'm doing this for you! To prepare you by taking the smaller dicks first, and you never know, maybe David will be too embarrassed to invite his friends. Maybe he'll be insecure about having sex in front of them. Besides, Melinda is a flip flop kind of person. She might change her mind about this whole thing once she wakes up in the morning"

Then he kissed my forehead and concluded "you don't have to fill your head with dreadful ideas about things that might never happen, okay?" and I wasn't feeling any better but I just mumbled "sure"

He wiped my tears with his thumbs and followed "listen cutie. As a part of my business model and my lifestyle, I'll be offering your ass for many people, but that doesn't mean that all of them will agree, and that doesn't mean that I won't give some of them fake promises about sleeping with you. At the end of the day, I won't let anyone hurt you, except me! Do you understand?"

I said "yes" but I was so distracted to understand a word of what he said. As humiliating as it got, the whole situation was so arousing for me to think rationally. Things were unexplainably awkward. 

I know that Benjamin had a set of rules and expectations that I had to fulfill but I couldn't possibly be ready to chat normally with another man while sharing a bed with him, lying on his chest with our bare cocks rubbing, and almost melting into each other while his fingers never stopped digging my butthole all the time.

 

He was so careless about how edgy I was as he whispered "good boy" then he threw few kisses on my neck and clavicle while following "so, tell me, JJ, how was your first day at the training center?" and before I could answer, I felt a weird warm sensation around my pecs.

It took me a moment to realize that his lips were engulfing my right nipples and pulling it all the way into his mouth for a minute or two. He was sucking so strong like a thirsty newborn and when he finally let go, the sound of his mouth detaching from my areola was so loud and lewd that I almost orgasmed just by hearing it!

I didn't know how to behave at the moment. I just found myself wrapping my arms around Benjamin's head, pulling it toward my chest and asking "are you sure, you wanna hear about my boring training now?" 

I was lying on top of him all this time, but when I asked my silly question, it obviously triggered something within him. I know he's one of those immediate men in bed and me trying to slow him down, apparently, just made him more urgent. He suddenly pulled his middle fingers out of my man pussy and placed me beneath him in a supine position and fixed my hands above my head with a firm grip on my wrists.

He smiled and said "There is no better time to hear about your day rather than in bed, right? Actually, I'm the kind of masters that chat a lot while my cock is in the deepest point of my slave's intestine. So, why don't you raise your chubby thighs up in the sky, honey?" 

I was silent, barely breathing but I was screaming inside "did he just got too horny and decided to fuck the hell out of me, tonight?" and despite the terror, I was living I raised my thighs as instructed, and my inner voice kept swearing at me for provoking Benjamin's unpredictable monstousity.

He held his cock in his free hand and whispered "good boy. Now pull your thighs further to the sides of your chest. So, that your hole is fully opened and ready for my mass distraction weapon" while slapping my balls with his shaft like a whip. 

I started sniffing like a child with massive streaks of tear going down to my pillow as I did just what he wanted. He couldn't care less about the fact that I was crying as he started rubbing his cock against my widely gapped butt crack, making direct contact with every sensory cell in my twitching anal sphincter! 

He got back to my trunk, placing a very soft kiss on my belly button before moving back to my right nipple which he seemed to be fixated on. He licked it, brushed it with his tongue, sucked it like mad and kept biting it whenever I wasn't crying loud enough to satisfy his sadistic needs!

I wasn't just moaning and wailing uncontrollably. I was so scared that I started hallucinating the most embarrassing things that I never imagined myself saying. I don't know what happened to me but I kept crying out loud "Mom! Mom! Dad! Please help! Your son is about to be bred! Your son is about to get pregnant!" and Benjamin exploded in laughter because of how helpless I was.

In the depth of my despair he was still just asking "so, are you gonna tell me about your training? Or should I dig it in already, so you can't talk anymore?" and I didn't know what was so important that he wanted to know about what happened in the club, but since it was gonna give me few more minutes, I started talking and said "It was good. Decent players. Nice atmosphere. Great overall!" 

He was definitely lying when he said that he made me his slave because no one would consensually take his cock. That last part might be true, but he was also an absolute psychopath and I can't explain to you the look on his face but he was enjoying my helplessness like the most joyful thing ever!

He kept so calmly and sadistically asking me about my training, my teammates, their names, how they looked and whether I'm attracted to any of them or not. I was doing my best, giving him the finest details, and anticipating with every heartbeat the moment that he'll shove his cock inside me, without any warning, I was pretty sure.

I know I wasn't prepared. I know my hole wasn't lubricated and you would think that he wouldn't fuck me for the first time without preparing me, but put yourself in my shoes. I was owned by the man and he was rubbing his erection against my entrance! What could possibly stop him from raping me death if he wished so?! That's what kept going in my head and I was so consumed by fear and anticipation that I sweat in a couple of minutes more than I did in my entire training.

Just when I thought that he was done with his silly questions, he placed an unexpected kiss on my armpit and asked "did anybody harass you or anything?" While letting out a gush of precum against my hole. As I stated to distract my self by thinking of his questions, I got a little calmer. I took a deep breath and and answered "no, not really but everyone was looking at my ass" then I put on a fragile smile and followed "thanks to the reviling pants you gave me"

He laughed and cut his own laugh by kissing my lips and commented "I want you to end up as the locker room bitch. So, I have to give a good first impression about your sexy ass, and it seems that I did" then he placed another kiss on my hairless armpit and asked "so, did you like any of the players? Maybe you have a crush on some of them already!"

I responded "not really. As I told you before, sir. I'm straight, remember?" and he laughed out loud and said "I'm not sure your hole agrees with you. I mean—it has been twitching against my cock for more than 20 minutes none stop" then he French kissed me and followed "and it contracts in a different pattern whenever I kiss you and you can't stop that even if you wanted to"

Then, he kissed me again and my damn hole twitched as our lips detached and he commented "You see? You can't help it, cutie" and I never been more humiliated as he kissed one more time and my hole twitched with the kiss again and he asked without moving his mouth away from mine "does it get any gayer than that?"

I was so embarrassed, so shy but I was honest, I couldn't lie. I simply said "I don't think so" and I was the one to kiss him before following "sir, can I ask you a favor?" and he kept throwing kisses all over my biceps and armpits and said "anything for my lovely whore!"

I took the insult without even thinking about it and followed "I know that you must be horny after a long work day and that you haven't had a cum hole for a while, but can you be a little patience with me? Can you just keep your promise and fuck me tomorrow instead of today. I know you've been fingering me all the time but I don't feel that my pussy is ready for your anaconda!"

He was like "hehe! It wasn't a promise, just p a suggestion to keep fucking you for tomorrow, but I gotta give you credits. I like the name you picked for my dick and I admire the fact that you're trying to negotiate properly despite how terrified you are, yet give me one reason why I shouldn't just shove it in and enjoy your screaming?!"

I interrupted "there is a reason! There is a reason! You can give me a test, like a mental game and if I succeed you fuck me tomorrow and if I fail you go harder than you originally planned for me tonight, is that a fair deal?!"

He smiled and said "interesting" then he used the hand that wasn't fixing my wrists above my head to rub his hair and followed "let me think about it for a moment." and he sounded like an innocent kid, thinking about what toys to buy, while he was thinking about how to destroy my life for good!

He looked at me in the eyes for a moment and his smirk kept growing on his face till he laughed out loud as he picked his phone from the night table and kept dialing a number. Then, showed it to me and asked "you know that phone number, right? and I said in shock "yeah! That's my mom's!"

He placed the phone in between my pecs and it started calling on speaker. I panicked "what are you planning to do?!" and he answered while chuckling, "you said you wanted a test. Here it's. If your mom picks up, you'll come out for her as gay, okay?"

I was speechless as the phone kept beeping. My mother didn't respond but he called a second time, and a third one. Thank God she wasn't answering the phone, but Benjamin didn't give up. I mumbled something like "she must be sleeping now"

He started dialing another number and whispered "that's ok. We've something more interesting, you'll come out to your girlfriend, and you will also tell her that you like being enslaved and that you traveled to France just to be a slave for the true love of your life. Are you brave enough to say that?"

My uncalculated, spontaneous response was "there is no way she's gonna believe that. She knows how much I'm into her!" and Benjamin destroyed my argument with a simple fact. He whispered while pressing the call button "Are you sure she won't believe it if I send her that video of you lying submissively on my desk with a spoiled tea pouring into your hole?!"

I just heard that and couldn't hold my tears anymore but Benjamin kept going. He added "if she doesn't get convinced by such a video, I will be sending clips for your juggling ass as I fuck it every single day! How about that?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't talk. I was severely traumatized by the idea of my girlfriend watching me getting fucked! I didn't know what to do despite the fact that Ben was giving me the alternative which was just to let him fuck me that night. He said "you asked for a challenge, I gave you one, and now you're crying like a whiny bitch! I will cancel the call if you wish but I'll shove my cock before that for sure." 

I didn't answer. For me, there was nothing left to say. My brain was fucked. I couldn't think anymore. How am I supposed to think, to take a decision with his cock against my hole and his phone in between my pectoralis and his mouth jumping from one nipple to another carelessly?

Even after ten calls with no response, he kept retrying and retrying till he got bored. He threw his phone on the night table and said angrily "Fine! Those two bitches don't seem to be responding any time soon" referring to my mom and girlfriend. Then he looked at my tearful eyes and said: "but since you cooperative in all this, I'll reward you and give you another test, okay?"

I remained silent because I wasn't sure I wanted to hear his next twisted idea. He finally let go of my wrists and held my head with both hands and said "hey! Babe! Look at me! Listen. I see how shallow and hopeless you look and I understand how terrified you are. So, I'm not gonna bang you tonight, okay?"

I was blinded by tears and my shivering lips couldn't put words together. So, he just followed "but in return, I'm giving a different test tomorrow; a fair one. During the three training sessions, I want you to spend all your time checking the players' bulges which is part of your job as the team slut anyway" 

He pulled my thighs down and I finally believed that he wasn't gonna fuck me that night. He wiped my tears and followed "the point is: when you get back to me tomorrow night, I want you to tell me who got the biggest balls and I want you to guess who has the tallest dick. If you get the answers to these simple questions right, I will go as gentle as I can with you but if you don't, I'm afraid, you'll have your first anal sex without any lubricant!"

For once since I met this twisted French CEO, I wasn't just afraid but also hopeful at the same time. I guess it had something to do with the relief that comes with his cock moving away from my entrance. He hugged me tightly and kissed my lips and asked "deal" and I couldn't help but say "yes, sir"

He smiled with his lips over mine and whispered "good night, then" before shoving his middle finger in the deepest it can reach in my butt and followed "don't mind my finger. It belongs there and it will be there all night, every night. Not forever of course. Just until I replace it with my dick, okay"

I hated that but I was so exhausted. So, I just smiled and whispered "as you like, boss" and he scratched my prostate and followed "Sleep well, chubby boy!"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

When I opened my eyes, Ben was sitting on a La-Z Boy chair next to the bed. He apparently took a shower since he was wearing a grey bath rope. As expected from a man like him, he was staring at my ass all the time like a creep, and as soon as he realized that I was awake, he jumped on top of me.

He kissed my right nipple, followed by the left one and quickly moved to kiss my lips while carrying me with both hands and whispering "good morning, little thing" as he was taking me to the bathroom. 

He smiled and followed "your morning training starts at eight and it's ten past seven already. So, you better hurry and take a shower, babe." While putting me down on the cold tiles to take off his rope, and thank God his cock was covered with his black underwear. 

He threw his robe on the tiles next to me and lay down in the bathtub and said "don't mind me, I'll be watching from below as you take a shower, is that okay with you, chubby boy?" and I blushed immediately at the idea and the neck name before answering "sure" as I walked into the bathtub which was ridiculously big, almost five times bigger than the biggest I've ever seen.

It was more like a swimming pool and I could've really stood anywhere, but the boss was lying on supine position with his head right beneath the shower head and I literally had no choice but to stand with my feet at the sides of his neck in order for the water to fall over me!

He was looking at me from the weirdest, most revealing angles, from the ground up! It was really embarrassing just to know that he can see my buttocks, balls, and hole from such a view but he made it even harder by remaining silent for a really long time.

I had to pretend that he wasn't there and spent around 15 minutes, washing my hair, cleaning my body, rubbing my armpits, my chest, belly, and buttocks. I even fingered my man pussy a couple of times to clean it and to give him something to comment on, but he didn't. He was just staring with his eyes widened while licking his lips.

He gave me goosebumps and I started to get very uncomfortable. I had no choice but to be the one who breaks the silence. I turned off the shower and was like "I'm done!" and I was about to move, leaving the bathtub. That's when he held both of my calves and asked "did you clean your hole good enough?" and I whispered "I guess" knowing that he won't let me go easily.

I was glad that he started talking but not for long as he ordered "get down so I can check myself!" and I did without thinking. I got on squatting posture with my butt crack almost touching Benjamin's nose! From there, he was looking so closely and silently at my most private area. My inner voice kept telling me "that psychopath will fuck your brain as much as he's gonna fuck your ass." Because the bathroom was well lit and everything was crystal clear, and I kept wondering what's taking him so long to judge.

He was definitely messing with my brain and I couldn't handle the humiliation anymore. I had to ask "is it clean, sir?" and that just made my entire head turn red in embarrassment! I wished the earth would open up and swallow me as he placed both hands around my waist, squeezing the little fat I got there and pulling my ass down to meet his lips. 

He didn't answer. He just kissed my hole and the sound of that kiss almost drove me insane. The place was so quiet and the noise of the falling water wasn't there anymore as I've turned the shower off. All I can hear and feel was the fine sounds of the mixture of his saliva and the little water over my anal ring interacting together.

My damn dick kept getting bigger and bigger as I realized that the French bastard wasn't just rimming me. He was literally French kissing my hole. Not just the way his lips behaved against my anus but even the way his hands were caressing my butt. It was exactly as if he was touching the face of the love of his life!

I kept trying to hold both my seeds and my moans till he finally pushed my buttocks up and said: "it's clean and delicious too, but I guess we have a bigger problem here!" My thighs started numbing as I was tensed and squatting for a few moments, but I didn't dare to move or stand up before asking "what's it?" He giggled and answered "your hole is so tight, and there is no way it would take my cock tonight unless we do something about it. We have to get it wider!"

I knew where this was going and I was like "please sir! I hate plugs! I don't wanna walk around with one!" and he laughed and kissed my hole one more time before explaining "it's part of your job as a slutty faggot, Jack,, but for the record, I do hate plugs too. They're too small for my liking and they wouldn't get you wide enough!"

I was speechless. All I ever wanted was not to end up like that. I can learn to be okay with getting fucked, even gangbanged but I don't want to walk all day with something up my ass, reminding me that I'm another man's bitch all the time. I didn't want to go through that, not even after five years of slavery, and he was going for it on my second day with him! Can you imagine how terrified and frustrated I was? 

He pushed me to stand up and ordered "do you see the white closet next to the door, there are a bunch of dildos inside. Go ahead and pick size 5 and bring the water gun with you as well!" So, I walked out of the tub, wondering why would he need the water gun. I picked it up anyway, alongside the "size 5" dildo which was slightly smaller than my actual erection. Then, I got back to him, into the squatting posture again!

He moved me forward a little bit. So that my ass lands on his belly instead of his face and before I realized what was happening, he slid the nozzle of the water gun into my hole and explained "don't worry, chubby boy. This gun is filled with a lubricant. It's a special kind though. It has the look, feel and viscosity of semen. So, be prepared!" Then he started shooting inside me while placing a kiss on one of my buttocks every time he shoots!

Can you remember or even imagine that I'm a guy who loves to show his dominance in bed?! How the fuck did I end up like that? As someone who once considered himself a man, I was so ashamed of myself. Forget about the water gun for a moment. The positioning of our bodies on itself made me feel like Benjamin's absolute bitch. 

He was laying on his back with his tanned muscular body so comfortably extended all over the base of the bathtub. He was wearing his underwear while I, on the other hand, had been naked since last night. Not only that. I was facing backward while sitting on his belly, spreading the fat of my ass cheeks all over his six-packs, and pressing with my tensed, chubby thighs and calves against the bony prominences of his hips.

As an American, I always thought that forcing feminization and prostitution on a straight man is impossible. It is just a fiction thing. I knew it could existit in real life but it would require a lot of BDSM stuff and torturing! Benjamin proved me wrong once again. I don't know if it's the French way of doing things or my boss's own skill but I was feeling like his girl after spending less than two days with him!

He made me realize that the subtle gestures had a greater effect on my brain chemistry, way more than the violence and the big moves! Things like how his belly muscles were raising my rounded ass whenever he takes a deep breath while checking the finest details of my behind. Even the fact that he was shoving a toy; a water gun in my hole expresses a lot about what he thinks of me; a childlike, harmless man who isn't capable of fighting back!

His comments play a major role in making me feel that I was born to get fucked as well. For instance, when a little lubricant leaked out of me, he said right away "That color of the semen blends perfectly with your pink skin! I mean—I have seen so many butts leaking but not as good as this" keeping me questioning everything I knew about my sexuality! I had every right to do so as I know that he must've fucked over a hundred good looking man and woman over the years, yet he was so determined to get his hands on me which means that he genuinely believes that I have the most fuckable body!

My brain tried to deny that fact but my subconscious was so sure of it, and my boss couldn't care less about any of what was going in my head. He simply dug the tip of the water gun a little deeper to make sure that I don't leak and started shooting lubricant with full power!

A couple of "Ah!"s slipped out of my mouth. It was a new sensation at the time, to have thick, viscous liquid going into my ass so forcefully. Benjamin was doing it in a rhythm that resembles how men cum! He was enjoying himself while shooting in different directions, trying to locate my prostate and once he did, I turned into a toy in his hand, even more than the water gun itself!

It terrifies me to this day how sensitive my prostate was! I kept doing everything in my power not cum as the feeling of the lubricant hitting it was killing me! When my intestines were full of that synthesized cum, and my flat, unmasculine, baby-like belly got a little inflated, he explained "now I'll pull the gun out, JJ, but you have to sit on the dildo right away! I don't want this expensive material to go wasted!"

I whispered "sure" as I turned my head just to see where he left the dildo, and it was right in between his pectoralis! Just another positioning trick that made me wish that I never existed. I didn't want to be this close to his chest. So, I said "Sir, I think it would be stabler if I did it on the ground"

He shot one more time with the water gun inside my overloaded ass and followed "don't worry! I'll be fixing the dildo over my chest with both hands. Besides, your hole will be literally one inch away from my eyes. Do you think I wouldn't notice if things went wrong?"

Then, he pulled the water gun out and shouted "now do it like a bitch, JJ! Like a living, breathing, cock worshipping, real life, slutty porn start! Let's have a real show here!" and as insulted as I was, I urgently blocked my asshole by sitting on the tip of the dildo. That's when I heard my inner voice asking me "Are you seriously gonna do this in front of another man?! Do you remember how you used to be? How you treated your girlfriend? Do you remember when you used to pull her hair while fucking her ass? How did you move from being that bad boy to this nice guy?"

I knew that my inner voice was absolutely right. I wasn't just into girls but enjoying dominance as well, and I shouldn't do such a damaging thing to myself, just like that. This wasn't just embarrassing at the moment but more importantly messing with my personality, causing scars that might never heal and changes that can not be fixed with time. That's why I froze with the tip of the dildo inside my butt. I couldn't go further but I couldn't fight back either.

Benjamin's authority was unquestionable to me. Since the moment he grabbed my ass for the first time in our business meeting in his restaurant, I realized that he got the power to do whatever he wants whenever he desires. I also knew for a fact that trying to oppose him would just hurt me more. So, I never really protested or stopped being totally submissive. I know this is surprising to come from me but that's because I fully understand what a dominating man wants!

I thought that I was doing the right thing but the more I stayed with him, the more I realized that his desire to humiliate me was unquenchable. As I didn't move he started caressing the sides of my butt, up to my waist, up to my scapula. He started massaging my shivering shoulders and asked "what are you waiting for? Get your chubby ass down till the dildo disappears inside it!"

I started pushing my butt down with tears on my eyes while feeling the dildo stretching my hole. I was dazed by the pain and the weird sensation of being filled but I was coping. I'm a man at the day and I can handle some sore but what kept killing me were the waves of shame that kept creeping up my goosebumped skin!

The idea of another human being, more specifically a pervert man, staring at me and pleasuring himself by the sight of my butthole taking a dildo was beyond me. I had to do something about it and the only thing that came to mind was saying "Sir, I know you're enjoying this, but it's almost eight and I have training. I also promised my personal trainer to be there a little earlier as he wanna asses my fitness"

It was the nature of our training sessions. The morning session is always individualized where everyone exercise in the gym separately, and the afternoon and evening sessions are where we play together as a team. Regardless, I thought that I came up with a good excuse to stop what I was doing. I didn't know that I was just making things worse.

Ben finally stopped massaging my shoulders. He held the dildo with one hand to fix it over his chest and stretched himself to get his phone with the other hand. It was left on the edge of the bathtub. I thought he would call my personal trainer but he opened Snapchat and commented "it's good that they make waterproof phones these days. It can come in handy when you wanna expose a slave!"

He started taking different shots for my ass with the tip of the dildo inside it! I was like "sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" and he kissed my butt and gave me his phone and answered "yeah! Your personal trainer already knows that you're my lovely slave. Otherwise, how could he keeps your chubby ass in shape?!"

I was speechless as he asked "is that shot a good representation for your butt or maybe I should take another one?" and I kept staring at his phone screen and answered "it's fine" and he followed "then send it to your personal trainer, and also to the business group!"

I did. I unwillingly sent my own nude to the trainer and all the twisted businesses men. They kept responding with hearts, lips and tongues emojis, and many of them took a screenshot of the photo. I was holding Benjamin's phone in my hands looking at all this while pushing down and feeling the dildo sliding deeper into my ass!

Since my boss was busy throwing kisses and bites on the flesh of my buttocks, he gave me the order to read out loud every response he gets to my ass photo. I kept reading stuff like "I wish I was that dildo!" "is that a boy or a girl's ass?" "Holy smokes!" "That's Jack Shaw, the tea whore!" Referring to my previously published video with the tea getting into my hole!

I kept reading and reading until my personal trainer replied "Darn! Is that JJ's bum?" and I texted what Benjamin told me "Yes in all its glory" and the trainer followed "WOW! I didn't expect it to look this good without clothes! Is that from right now or yesterday? Because he's supposed to have a fitness assessment this morning!"

I replied as my boss ordered "I am aware of that. I'm sending you this photo to let you know that he wouldn't make it for the morning session. He is having an anal assessment in my bathroom as we speak, and it's gonna take some time"

The trainer seemed very used to it as he texted "LOL! Great! But from what I see you're using size 5 dildo. I think he can take 6 or 6.5 for a starter!" I was shocked by how involved my personal trainer was! It was frightening to know that this nice guy who seemed very cool and harmless can be this dirty!

I messaged him as told "lol! Don't let the size of his ass fool you. His pussy is very tight. Besides, he'll not have that just for now. I will keep the dildo inside him all day!" and I swear to God I tried to hold my tears while writing and sending this but it was just impossible.

The trainer sent back "Interesting… if he's attending the afternoon session, just make sure to force him to wear the same tight pants he wore yesterday. It made the whole training more fun! And if you could make him wear the pants without underwear, it would be even better. Let's see his bulge bouncing around!"

Benjamin ordered me to send "sure thing" and as soon as I put his phone down he followed "you heard what your trainer said, soy boy! I'm being kind to you and using a small dildo. So, you better show some appreciation and shove it all within!"

I tried till I got the half of it and said "it's stuck, sir! I'm not sure I can go any further" and he held the dildo with both hands and explained "don't be silly! You don't have to go all the way down on one go. Whenever you're stuck move your ass up a little bit, and then sit down again. Try it, now!"

I started doing just that and he couldn't find a better time to take a Snapchat video of me! He picked his phone and was articulating every step. First by saying "it's hard to get the camera to focus when it's so close to the object" then he followed "finally! Focused on your hole!" Then, he ordered "you gotta go up and down a little faster. Your rhythm is embarrassing! I don't want people to say that I'm not training you well!"

I kept going faster and faster and he kept capturing videos of my bouncing ass and deleting them until he got the perfect clip. He said the comment that he was typing on top of the video loud and clear "can you believe that he's struggling with size 5?!" then he followed "let's use the slow motion filter so they can see how your hole is swallowing the dildo!"

Then he sent the video to all the businessmen and despite all the effort I did, and how fast I was jumping, I couldn't get more than half of the dildo inside me. It was way thicker in the middle of it and it caused so much pain that my hole spasms and I had to stop every time.

Benjamin didn't ask me to stop or slow down. That's what he always does. He puts me in the most humiliation situations and makes it the new normal. He literally started checking his Snapchat while I was fucking myself with a damn dildo right in between his pectoralis! My ass was almost hitting his chest and he acted just like I wasn't there!

He kept reading people's comments on the clip he just sent. He was talking out loud to make sure that I heard everything. Things like "LOL" and "he's leaking a lot of cum!" and "is that a real load or a lubricant?" and "he's so cute" and "I could watch this all day" and "that hole seems so stretchable!" and "no moaning! He must be the quiet type" and the more I heard of these comments, the more I felt like a total bitch! 

I tried to slow the rhythm down but my boss warned me not to despite the fact that he wasn't looking at my butt anymore. I was sweating like a pig as he kept reading and reading till he stumbled upon a comment that says "that's unfair! We deserve to see his baby face as he rides that dildo!" and Ben was like "that's a cool idea!"

He gave me the phone again and ordered "raise it up with both hands and make sure that we are both in the frame just like if you're talking a selfie. Make sure that all your body is visible as well. Your thighs, your cock, belly, and everything. Only then, start recording a video!" And as soon as I did, he started tickling my nipples in front of the camera. 

He kept telling the audience "That's JJ my boy. I know you all love his booty but can you take a moment to appreciate this couple of marshmallows." While pulling my pink nipples toward the selfie camera and following "if these were on any other guy, he might get fucked just because of them, but JJ is perfect in so many ways that you barely notice them!"

I shared the video and started recording another one as my boss told me to. I don't know what he'll do next but the mere idea that over a thousand man will be watching and commenting on my ridiculously big nipples and my screwed up face while I ride a dildo almost pushed me to cum.

But what I never saw coming was what the CEO had for me up his sleeves. I was looking at the camera so cluelessly, doing my job, jumping up and down when he suddenly grabbed my pelvis and pulled it all the way to his chest, shoving the entire length of that dildo inside me in one go!

I wasn't ready. I wasn't prepared! I tried not to lose control in front of the camera but it was too late. I parted my lips and let out the most feminine moan I have ever heard while I dropped the phone from my hands! I was so embarrassed that I wanted to delete the video regardless of the punishment I might get for doing so.

I tried to pick the phone up but Benjamin's hand was faster than mine. I was still shaking and trying to cope with the sensation of having a filled and blocked asshole! He took the phone and commented, "well said JJ!" Referring to the disgracing sound that escaped my mouth!

He pushed me to lay next to him on the base of the bathtub and kept watching the video, again and again, like twenty times in a row, laughing and kissing me every time he hears my moan! He finally sent it to his crew with a comment "that's the difference between a porn star moan and a real bitch moan!"

The chat went crazy. One of the businessmen texted "I offered 60 million Euro to buy him and you refused. I'm offering the same amount to rent him for a month!" and my boss hugged me and kept French kissing me while taking another clip. He sent it to them and typed "we'll discuss all the offers later, but for now, I have a more important business to take care of!"

Then he threw his phone and smirked and said "before you go out, I have to make sure that the dildo is stuck. So, that it doesn't fall out in the middle of your training!" and I was like "sure, how would you test such a thing?" While trying to think of anything that would make the embarrassing of that moan go away.

He hugged me tightly and kept laughing, squeezing both of my buttocks and saying "I know you're still adjusting and processing what happened both in your ass and the Snapchat but I need you to get on your feet. Stand up and focus and I will explain everything to you, my cute chubby boy!"

As soon as I stood in the same spot I was in while taking the shower, he looked at my blocked ass for a moment and asked "so, what would kind of exercises can get the dildo to slid out of that tight hole of yours. Hmmm, let's try squatting first!" 

I started a squatting exercise and my cheeks kept hitting his face every time I went down. He didn't bother. Quite the opposite, he kept kissing the base of the dildo whenever my hole meets his lips! He never stopped encouraging me to continue, saying things like "keep going... good boy, JJ! I'll never get enough of that view! Breathtaking!" 

I did like eighty squats and I remember him asking me "are you aware of the fact that the dildo slides out a little bit whenever you go down and get shoved back in every time you stand up?! That's a really interesting phenomenon!"

I know he was after embarrassing me but I also know that he demanded answers and no matter how shy I was I had to talk! I had to say "of course I'm aware! I feel like I'm getting fucked already!" and he exploded on laughing before he caught his breath and commented "that's hilarious! It's like having your little finger up yet ass and feeling like you're getting fisted, Jack! Hahahaha! I can't believe you just said this"

I didn't mind the mocking. I was a slave after all. So, I remained silent while continuing the squatting exercise until he grabbed my hips and forced me to sit on his face. Talking about embarrassment? Awkwardness? That was the peak of it. I don't know how I made it through that day. It was a miracle that I didn't cum while looking at his bulge getting four times bigger in a matter of milliseconds and feeling him breathing against my impacted hole. 

Thank God, he didn't keep me anticipating for too long. I felt his muffled voice vibrating my butt cheeks as he said "I like it in here, JJ. It's a little dark, but it's warm, smooth and so squahy and squishy" then he pushed my buttocks from the sides toward the center to squeeze his face in between and followed "it's so good in here that I'm not sure I wanna bang you, Jack! I don't wanna ruin this perfection!"

I went with the flow of the moment, hardening my ass and saying "I'm all yours, sir, any way you want me!" and that's when I felt his tongue pushing the dildo deeper inside me and getting shoved into my hole! My cock was leaking a lot of precum but I didn't notice until Benjamin had his fist around it. I couldn't help but to uncontrollably tighten my anus around his tongue.

He smiled! I felt his cheekbones down there! He was smiling widely as he said "I wish I could stay here all day, JJ, but I have a business meeting at nine (warm kiss) and I wanna test your slippery hole in one last training before we go. So, get up and let's get this over with!"

I did. I hardly did because the dildo was so deep and it's so hard to stand straight! I couldn't look at my boss in the eyes after what he has said and done to my man pussy. I couldn't take the humiliation that would come with such eye contact, but he wasn't into that anyway.

He adjusted his dick in his black underwear and said "I want you to do (jumping jacks exercise) JJ. It will definitely shake the hell out of your hips and if the dildo doesn't slide out during that, I'm sure it will stay in as long as I want it to. Don't you agree, chubby boy?"

I was still facing backward, but I turned my head around and look at him. I didn't need to say anything but it was all over my face "do you seriously want me to do jumping jacks with a dildo up my butt?! Do you have any idea how painful this will be?" and he smiled and followed "not that many... just 3000 times, baby? and if you don't wanna end up doing it with a cock and a dildo inside you, you better start now!"

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Around the fifth hundred jumping jack, all kinds of fluids were coming out of my body. Sweat, tears, precum, and I really wanted to pee so badly with the constant hits my bladder kept receiving from the tip of the dildo, and with how painful it felt up my ass, I wouldn't be surprised if I was bleeding.

But I wasn't. All that kept leaking down my inner thighs was the lubricant. It was an unsettling sensation to have my anal canal getting wider and wider. In the mid of the sixth hundred jumping jack, I started tightening my anus to make sure that the dildo stays inside but it wasn't long until it felt down, followed by a gush of load-like lubrication spreading all over the bathtub.

It felt like I've been gang banged already, despite the fact that no one was touching my body! I didn't dare to look behind me and see my boss's impression. I didn't stop either. I kept going till he stood up right behind me and whispered "that's enough. You need a bigger dildo, but I'll have to clean you up first" then he turned on the shower.

He kissed my nape and followed "close your eyes. I'm gonna free my anaconda!" and as soon as I did I started sensing his cock and pubic hair touching my butt while he started blindfolding me with his underwear. I knew it. It smelled exactly like his balls which he forced me to kiss and rub my face against last night!

He cleaned both of us and took me out of the bathroom, dried my body and my hair and kept kissing me everywhere. I couldn't see anything but I started hearing the noise of him opening his closet, picking clothes and getting dressed. That's when I asked, "can I take off the blindfold, now?"

 

He hugged me and answered."I'm afraid not, JJ" then he kissed my lips and followed "I like how you look with my underwear on your face, and since you've missed your morning training already, I'll keep you like that till the afternoon session"

I asked right away "but you have a meeting. So, am I gonna go with you or stay in your bedroom?" and he answered with another question "do you remember how to go from here to my office?" and I said "no, sir! It was too dark when we got here yesterday, and this place is interconnected and so confusing like a big mansion"

He giggled and commented "good to know" and I was like "What?!" as he explained "I will be heading to my office, and I will not take you with me. I want you to come on your own. So, here is the deal" then he pushed my shoulders down till I was on my knees. He placed his boot over me and pushed my face to the ground.

I wasn't sure what to expect as he elaborated "you'll stay blindfolded, and you'll stay on four, and as soon as I go out of here, you will too, and you will try to get to my office without seeing anything, do you understand?"

I couldn't say yes because my lips were crushed by his boot but he continued anyway "I have surveillance cameras all over the 69 floor. So, you better not misbehave or break the rules, or I'll punish the hell out of you!" Then he walked out and I had to stop him to ask "wait, sir… what about the bigger dildo? Shouldn't I get used to it before the afternoon training?"

He answered, "not really!" Then he left the room leaving the door opened for me behind him. Of course, I couldn't go after him because groveling is way slower than walking, and the sound of his footsteps faded away so quickly, and I was left alone in the middle of a corridor of a place I know for a fact full of pervert men and women!

The first one I encountered was a man. He just said while walking by me "nice to finally meet you, JJ" and it was weird how okay he seemed with the fact that I was naked, blindfolded and in a doggy style. He just kept going, minding his own business because I apparently wasn't the first slave he saw here!

I kept going on the corridors blindly until I encountered someone else. It must've been the housekeeping lady. She stopped and said "huh! That new piece of furniture is really something!" and I froze right away because I knew that she's twisted. She started spraying what seemed like a glass cleaner over my butt and kept rubbing it with some kind of fabric.

She commented "yeah that looks glossier and definitely better" then without any warning, she shoved something in my hole. It was fluffy, most likely a feather duster. Thank God that I was gabbed enough to take it without much pain, but I couldn't help but clench my buttocks and arch my spine.

It seemed like she didn't even notice that. She just kept rotating the duster inside my hole while moving in and out a couple of times. Then, she pulled it out and separated my cheeks and looked for a moment and said "huh! Someone must've clean this beautiful room before me! Anyhow, I can do some decorations!"

Then, she shoved the same feather duster just from the opposite side, keeping the stick inside my ass and the fluffy part out. She looked at it and said "yeah! That tail definitely suits you, young man. Can you just shake your ass for a moment!"

After all that happened to me in the past couple of days, this was not a big deal. I was like "whatever" as I started shaking the fluffy tail for her. She was satisfied as she stood up and said "good job, young man!" and then she followed "you know what! We're understaffed in the housekeeping division. So you might wanna keep that duster up your ass and help me in cleaning the place!"

She interrupted herself and said "wait! We have a lot of cleaning to do in the kitchen. So, we better go" then she picked up something from her stuff and said "I know you are not allowed to walk or see anything at the moment, but I also have back pain and I have to guide you to follow me somehow"

I said "I can follow the sound of your footsteps if you want" and she was like "Nah! That's not practical. I have a better way" and then she started tying a rope around my neck, kissed my cheekbone and whispered, "that will do the job!"

I started groveling next to her like her dog, and she was going really fast that I can barely handle it. I was panting for real but she didn't even notice it. She must've been an old traditional lady or something because she was mumbling different stuff, claiming that it protects the place from bad spirits. I hardly got her attention just to say "I'm supposed to go to the CEO, not the kitchen!"

She patted my head and said "don't worry. I'll take there before your afternoon training, but you gotta help the ladies at the kitchen first, okay?" and I was like "do I really have a choice?" and she kept complaining about me being lazy. She stopped for a moment and said "can you stop nagging please? and also stop pretending that this is the fastest you grovel! You don't have to be a work-shy, young man!"

I said "I'm not! I swear my best! You're impatient!" and responded, "ok let's see if you're telling the truth" and untied my neck and tied the rope around my balls! She started running and I had to grovel with speed to save my testicles from being squeezed!

She finally stopped, apparently at the kitchen. She needed to catch her breath as well before saying "so, I was right! You can go faster. You're just too lazy to do it without motivation!" Then she untied my balls and followed "That's a big problem in your entire generation, young man" and I was breathless to speak.

She opened the door that was in front of us, and I was still blindfolded in doggy style with the duster feather sticking out of my butt when she started introducing me to the staff inside what seemed to be the kitchen. She said "hey guys and gals! I brought someone to help us. Here is JJ, the newest house pet!"

I can tell from their reactions that there were four or five ladies in the place and one man. One of the girls was expression her crush on me right away. She kept screaming "OMG! OMFG! His body is so lewd, but can I see his face though?"

The housekeeping lady said "haven't you checked your phones?! I'm sure the boss sent you a notification!" and the young girl was like "wait! what?" then I guess that she looked at her phone screen and started reading the message Benjamin sent to all his staff, and it read "keep the prostitute blindfolded!"

The young girl was like "Ewww! He's not a prostitute! He's the cutest thing I've ever seen! Look at how pink, soft and chubby he is, and he got a fluffy tail as well!" Then she kept squashing every inch of my flesh till she reached my buttocks and that's when she screamed out loud again "OMG! Oh no! I can leave my handprint on his ass so easily, even by the gentlest squeeze. My little heart can handle all this beauty!"

The staff were laughing at her out loud while the housekeeping lady started to get upset again and shouted "enough is enough lazy young people!" and the man interrupted "I'm older than you, Lisa" referring to the lady who brought me to the kitchen.

She was like "I'm not talking to you, Ronald. You're the cook after all and the lunch is already in the oven. I'm taking to the ladies. Stop wasting time with JJ. He'll be around for years to come. Besides, I didn't bring him here so that you can play with him but to help you finish your work. So, let him start cleaning the floor, already!" 

Apparently, she was talking to the girl who had a crush on me. She told her "Jade since you seem interested in JJ, I'll let you be the one to teach him how to clean the floor. The rest of you, girls, Amanda! Sami, Nichole, the three of you will start cleaning the dishes and the tables. Now!" 

Everyone took a corner and started doing his job. Lisa the housekeeping lady left the room after telling Ronald; the cook to take care of me, but he wasn't paying much attention as he left me alone with Jade and went to check on the launch right away.

I thought that I was supposed to clean the floor with the duster in my ass but it seemed like Jade had a different approach. She wanted me to lick the tile with tonight to clean it. I protested immediately and said, "that's not what I'm supposed to do, but you want my head down so you can stare at my ass all the time!"

She laughed and said "don't dare to teach me how to do my job. Licking the floor is the way to go. It takes a longer time but the tiles shine afterward. Besides, what's wrong about me looking at your butt? It's perfect. You're naked, and you're hired to get fucked after all!"

I was still upset that she wanted me to lick the whole place. I said "if I'm supposed to use my tongue, why on Earth would Lisa shove the duster in my ass?!" and she laughed and said "probably because she's perverted and just wanted to play with your ass! But don't worry, I'll make good use of that duster. You're blindfolded! So, I'll use the stick inside you for navigation!"

I was like "what? You could just talk to me instead!" and she explained, "no, I'll be talking to my girlfriend over my airpods." I asked "so, you're lesbian?" and she said "I don't know. The only thing I'm sure of is that whenever the boss allows the staff to start fucking you, I will invite my girlfriend and we'll give you the best double penetration ever!"

I was thinking to myself "WTF! Why is it only the twisted girls that Benjamin hires? Maybe he wants to make sure that his male slaves never get involved in a heterosexual relationship. Otherwise, he wouldn't take all this time and effort to make sure that every woman in his staff is willing to dominate any cute man!"

Even Lisa who seemed like a grandmother. She shoved the duster in my ass and tied a rope around my neck and balls in less than a thirty minutes from seeing me for the very first time. Just like if she was programmed to humiliate young men without thinking or even getting that much pleasure out of it.

Anyhow, Jade was the real problem at the time as she elaborated "I can't wait to do that but we have to focus on work for now. So, here's how the navigation works. You will behave like a living, breathing vacuum, with your butt up and your head down, licking whatever in front of you, and if there is a remaining food on the floor, you gotta eat it too, and whenever I tilt the stick in your hole, you'll go in the same direction!"

She got down to be closer to my hips. She tried to contain as much as she could of my ass with one hand while tilting the duster with other one and saying "if I tilt upward, you go forward. If I tilt downward, you go backward. If I tilt right, you go right, and if I tilt left, you go left, okay?"

I gave up on protesting. I realized that I have a long day ahead of me and I wasn't willing to waste my power arguing with a young girl. I had two training sessions to attend with a big dildo inside me, and I knew for a fact that Benjamin was gonna fuck me that night. Whether gentle or rough, that was yet to be determined.

So, I just whispered "sure" while she started moving the duster out and back in with full force and added "if I start fucking you like that, it means that you need to keep licking the exact same tile until I stop. If I don't stop for like an hour, you'll keep licking the same spot for a full hour, but if you need to take a break you can always shake your ass for me!"

I whispered "I got it, Jade. Can we start already?" and she grabbed my hairless balls and said "one more thing, if I squeeze the precum out of your dick, that means that you skipped the tile where the precum is spoiled and you need to get back and lick it clean! Understood?"

 

I said "yeah" and I was sure that she made up all these rules just to humiliate me, but I was wrong. Jade turned out to be really work oriented at least for the first couple of hours where we cleaned the whole kitchen. She was using her instructions properly, only tilting the duster when I'm supposed to move, and never fucking me with it unless the tile was dirty and I need to focus on it.

She was generous with the breaks too. She gave me a three to five minutes break every time I shook my butt for her despite the fact that I did it a lot. She never grabbed my cock because I never missed a tile. She might be crazy just like the rest of the employees on floor 69 but at least she was fair to me.

I finished my job and waited in doggy style next to one of the tables where Jade was sitting and chatting with her girlfriend over the phone while the other ladies in the kitchen were still working. I was still blindfolded but I got used to having the duster inside me. 

Jade ended her call and I thought it was a good time to ask her "what is it?" Because I have training at 1:00 p.m and I have to be at the office before that. She answered "hmmm it's around eleven, and Lisa usually stops by the kitchen at twelve thirty to take her lunch. She'll probably take you with her to the boss"

I was like "ok" and Jade left the table so suddenly and I stayed in place alone because I can't follow her as I didn't wanna move and hit anything accidentally. I had sweat all over my eyes and my brows were itching, so was my ass with all the feather around but I had no choice but to wait. I thought: Maybe I should ask Jade to pull out the duster once she gets back.

Ten minutes passed and I thought I was alone when I started to feel a warm, thick liquid, flowing over my shoulders, my spine and butt crack. I was like "what the—" when I heard Jade saying "oops! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! My foot tripped and I spoiled hot chocolate all over your back!"

She got behind me followed "don't worry! I'll clean it right now. Just lay down. Lay on your belly, JJ and I promise you that it will be gone in no time!" and till this moment I wasn't sure if she spoiled the chocolate intentionally or by mistake. Since she was kind of nice to me, I gave her the benefit of the doubt and laid on prone position

I was expecting her to bring fabric, a piece of cloth to clean the mess but she didn't. Instead, she laid over me and started licking my scapula and in between my shoulder. Not only that. She used her waist to push the duster into my hole just as if she was fucking me!

I was shocked, not by her actions, but by the fact that the stick of the duster went deeper than the dildo had ever been. I was terrified by how deep things can go up my ass, and I understood why men with long dicks like my boss prefer anal sex. Simply because unlike vaginas, it's an endless canal!

She kept pushing deeper and harder, forcing me to moan "Jade! Jade! The duster!" and she was like "what about it? while jumping and landing with her weight over it. I knew that she wanted that. So, I just mumbled "nothing" knowing that nothing I would say would make her stop. 

Thank God, my face was covered with Benjamin's underwear. At least she wouldn't see my tears. She had had no idea about I was going through. She was pushing on the soft, fluffy side of the duster while I was feeling the firm stick reaching places I never thought reachable!

She licked all the chocolate on my shoulders and spine and once she reached to my butt, she was surprised that the duster feather was barely and the rest of the thing was entirely inside me. She even commented "shit! It went way further than it supposed to!" 

Then she used both hands to separate my cheeks and pulled the duster out with her mouth and said "sorry about that" and I was relieved despite the fact that she started rimming my hole because that damn stick was finally out.

She kept acting dumb, licking the chocolate around my anus while more kept spoiling from the domes of my butt into the cleavage. She kept eating my ass for like twenty minutes and I couldn't ask her to stop, not because I was into it, not because I wasn't ashamed. Just because I was afraid, if she stopped she'll shove the duster back in, and she fucking did! Immediately!

At least it wasn't as deep…

When I thought that she was done, she asked me to turn around to make sure that I hadn't got any chocolate in the front accidentally. I did as she wanted and it was very awkward. I was lying on my back, fully naked in a company kitchen floor with a young girl checking me out.

She went for silent for a couple of minutes before whispering "I'm sorry, JJ. I really can't resist this!" and I started feeling the hot chocolate covering my big nipples. Then spoiled in a straight line from my Adam's apple to my belly button. Then, all over my cock and balls.

She didn't stop there. She raised my legs up in the sky and spoiled chocolate over both of my heels, letting it flow down to my calves, knees, thighs to end up at where my v-lines are supposed to be in the front and in my beloved crack in the back.

That's when the three other girls; Amanda, Sami, and Nichol showed up and said "what's wrong with you Jade?" and she was like "he's too good to be true!" and one of them said "Yeah! But that's so much chocolate! You will need a full day to lick it all and you know that the prostitute had to leave within an hour!"

Jade interrupted "don't call him that!" and the other girl shouted "that's beside the point, Jade! You better take him to shower or something!" and another girl said "the problem is that the kitchen bath is out of service and we can't carry him to another bath. We'll spoil chocolate all the place and Lisa will us if we do!"

That's when Jade started to worry about losing her job. If I get late to Benjamin, she'll be fired for sure. Despite that, she got a creative solution. She looked at the girls and said: "maybe I can't lick it all in one hour, but if you all joined, we can do it for sure!"

I was surprised because I thought she wanted me to herself. The ladies exploded in laughing like it was a wide stupid idea but the next thing I know that Amanda was sucking the chocolate off my right nipple. Nichole was sucking my left one. Sami brushing my calves and thighs with her tongue and Jade kept my balls. 

I was so scared of Jade because as soon as she engulfed my cock with her lips, I knew that she didn't want just the chocolate but my load as well. I put my hand on her head and begged "Jade, please! You know that I'm not allowed to cum!"

She paused for a second and said: "I know and I'm sorry for what you'll have to go through!" Then she spoiled more chocolate on my erection and started giving me a blow job while fucking my hole with the duster stick! I was lucky enough that she didn't know how to hit my prostate. Otherwise, I would have lost control.

Sami asked "are you sure you wanna see him get turned into a girl? I mean—he is way hotter like as a guy?" and Jade didn't answer because she was busy, keeping the rhythm of her damn blue job, but Amanda stopped sucking my chocolate covered areola and said "we said the same thing about all the previous slaves but it's not our call!"

Nichole added "yeah, he probably wouldn't be the exception. Sooner or later he'll lose control and end up a female like the rest of them. Besides he needs lesser operations than anyone else because his boobs are already perfect!" Then they got back to my nipples. 

Sami concluded "well if that's the case, give me that duster so I can find his prostate" and Jade did handle her the duster and she kept moving it inside and saying "Samantha, remember that name, JJ. As soon as you get turned into a girl, and the boss dumps you will be my girlfriend. We'll get married and you will walk down the aisle with a wedding dress that has two huge dildos. One for this" while hitting my prostate with the stick and following "and another one for your vagina!" 

I arched my back and begged "please, stop!" and Sami was like "I will if you promised that whenever you have free time you'll come to my room so I can play with you like this, and this! and this!" While rubbing the hell out of my prostate in every direction. I was willing to accept her offer but I was too aroused to put words together. I felt like it was too late because if she stopped, Jade won't stop until I cum for sure!

In the middle of all this chaos, Ronald, the cook stopped and talked to the girls, as usual, just like I wasn't because everyone in this place was absolutely insane! He was asking "did they fix the toilet? I called the maintenance a week ago!"

Amanda answered "no they didn't. Not yet. If you really need it urgently, you can go to the library toilet. It's ten minutes from here" and he responded "I know! I just can't leave the oven for ten minutes. Can one of you give this poor guy a break and come and watch the food for me while I go to the library?"

I was hoping it would be Samantha who would leave but she was the one who responded "uncle Ronald. No one has to go anywhere. You can use JJ's mouth, right?!" and I was sure that he wouldn't do it but I started to feel his cock against my lips. So, I parted them. He shoved it in and started peeing while saying "don't take personally, son. I'm just in a hurry!"

The girls exploded in laughing at me. My boss's underwear was all wet with my tears. I swallowed all his piss and waited for him to pull out but he didn't. His cock grew into full erection in my mouth, and he kept gently moving it in and out while telling the girls "maybe you should invite him to the kitchen more often!"

At this point, I knew that there was nobody decent in there. At this point, there was no chocolate left over my body. They were just teasing me so that I cum, and I had to do something about it. I was about to piss in Jade's mouth to stop her from sucking my dick. That's when I heard Lisa shouting at the door "what's wrong with you all? What the hell are you doing to the young man?!"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

You could say whatever you want about Lisa but, as lunatic, as she was, she saved my ass that day. She took me out of the kitchen and left me at my boss's office thirty minutes before the beginning of the afternoon training.

I knocked on the office door. He opened and was like "oh! My lovely JJ is finally here!" as he took off my blindfold and carried me in his favorite way, like if he was carrying a bride and started kissing me, as usual, starting by the nipples up to the lips.

While shoving his tongue in between my teeth, he gently slid his fingers into my ass as well and I was praying to God that he wouldn't notice the fact that the cook peed into my mouth. A couple of kisses went by and he seemed to enjoy it. 

I was so relieved as he stopped kissing and asked "what took you so long, cutie?" and I wasn't sure if I should tell him about what happened. I didn't know if the employees were to be punished or if I will take all the blame. So, I said, "I was lost and—"

He shut me up with another French kiss and interrupted "you don't need to explain anything, honey. Besides, we've more important things to do." Then he started walking toward the elevator and followed "usually, we get a lot of fans gathering at the afternoon training."

He placed his hand on the elevator fingerprint scanner and elaborated "Some of them are grown adults who just got out of their work and came here immediately to show their support. Some of them are elders who're so proud of what we achieved over the years."

Then he put me down and continued with a smirk on his face "and many of them are kids who just got out of school to see their favorite footballers, their idols. So, you might wanna go earlier and sign some of their autographs as you're the newest star of the team, remember?"

I was on four when I looked up like a dog and answered "sure… but what about the dildo?" while he laughed, patted my head and said "it's inside the elevator. Today, you'll have to stick it up to your ass and put your clothes on before the elevator reaches the floor. If you have trouble managing that, the dildo is your priority. Even if you get no time to wear anything, your hole most be impacted, ok?"

I had to say "okay" despite that I wasn't sure that I can even shove it in that 30 second period let alone get dressed as well. My master placed his hand behind my nape and pushed my face into his crouch and said: "Also, don't forget to check who is the player with the biggest balls and who is the one with the longest dick, ok?" 

I whispered against his bulge "of course" and I can tell that he was so damn horny when he went down and started caressing my pecs with both palms while smirking and whispering "where're my marshmallows? Where're they?" Before pinching my nipples and following "here they are!"

I was in the doggy style and he was squatting in front of me. He wasn't pinching my areolas with his fingers anymore. He fisted both hands taking my entire pectorals within and kept pulling my nipples down alternatively just like if he was milking my breasts. I guess it's safe to call them breasts at this point.

As pervert as I myself was, and despite the fact that I'm a boob guy, I would never do this to a woman, not to anybody at all, let alone a straight man. I never felt so ashamed in my life and what made it worse was Benjamin's face. He was blushing in arousal at fertile I looked! 

He glanced at my nipples and back at my face. He glanced again at my ass before looking me in the eyes and getting so close that our noses touched. He smiled and said "I can't believe it, JJ! I can't believe that with those pink stuff on your chest and with your chubby juggling booty, it never crossed your mind that men might be into you!"

He couldn't stop smiling as he followed "I feel really lucky not because I made you my own but because I did it before anyone else!" and I had no choice but to keep looking at him speechlessly as he kept milking the hell out of my pecs while looking through my eyes! 

I never felt so under control as to when he ordered "come closer and kiss me! Kiss your womanizer, JJ!" I know how cute and feminine I looked at the moment but I had to do. I placed my lips over his and I kept going as gentle as I could and for some reason, it was more humiliating than when forces himself into me.

I paused for a second as he whispers while pulling my nipples apart "unzip my pants. It's getting quite uncomfortable for my anaconda" and I started doing just that while kissing him. I was almost certain that he will ask me to pull down his underwear and start sucking, but he didn't.

He was horny for sure but he wanted to keep me away from his cock till the night. So, he stopped kissing and commented "I always knew that cows are good for milk and food. They've big bodies and bigger buttocks and we can eat every part of them but I never thought that a cow would be a great kisser!"

I blushed badly. Calling me cow while messing with my chest made me feel like I have big milking boobs. He followed "when I saw you on four for the first time I mistook you for a puppy but now I know what you really are. Can you make the sound of a cow for me?"

I parted my lips speechlessly as he kissed them and followed "just kidding. You gotta go" Then, he pulled my nipples up to get me to stand on my feet, keeping my areolas pinched in between his fingers again while saying "after spending a quality time with your ass in the shower, and after having some fun with your boobs, I'm really on the mood to go soft on you, but you have to make it happen by guessing the right players!"

He pulled my nipples even further to get me closer to him and kissed my forehead before following "I'm sure you can socialize with the fans and check your teammates' bulges and handle the dildo up your ass without a problem but there's one more thing. There is a very special guest among the crowd and I don't want him to leave disappointed, neither anybody else for that matter!

I said "I will do my best" and before I could ask about the identity of that guest, Ben pushed me to the elevator and said "you will figure it out yourself. Then, he closed the door, leaving me with a dildo, tank top and yoga pants with no underwear just like my special trainer asked for!"

First, I picked the dildo. It was a different brand from what I saw earlier and the sizing system was different as well. It reads at the bottom of it "size-E" and I didn't know what it meant at the time. Regardless, it was slightly thicker than the one I had in the morning shower but almost of the same length.

I shoved it in one go because I was in a hurry. It was painful but not that much. I was like "I can run around the pitch with it" while wearing my yoga pants and my tank top. The door opened and I walked straight to the gate of the stadium and it was around 12:45 p.m.

My nipples were hurting even by just rubbing against the fabric of the tank top and I couldn't get what just happened in the office out of my system. It was so arousing despite the fact that I hated every part of it.

I shook my head as I run towards the cheering fans and I started by the elders who were so appreciative. They were speaking French so I couldn't understand anything. I just kept smiling and saying "we'll make you proud of us!" While the crowd in the background kept chanting "JJ! JJ! JJ! JJ!"

I started signing all over the kids' autographs, t-shirts and amazing drawings they draw for the team. I never felt like a superstar before but I got consumed in the moment, I realized that it's a motivating and uplifting experience that most famous people don't appreciate. 

I do understand that fame comes with a lot of drawbacks but the joy of such interactions with fans was worth everything, or so I thought until I left the crowd and was heading to the playground. That's when one of the kids run into me and said in a very cute French accent "sir, can you sign on my iPad screen!" and I was like "but, the ink might stay on forever!"

He smiled and said "I know, I want to see your signature whenever I hold my iPad!" and he was looking at me with glowing eyes like if I was the best player of all times. So, I said "sure!" and I bend down to be at his height. While signing on the iPad, I turned it on accidentally and the lock screen was shocking as hell!

It was a screenshot, captured from my latest video in the Snapchat where I was taking a selfie in the shower while riding the dildo with Benjamin hands playing with my nipples. I froze in place as I checked that no other fan was close enough to see the screen. I panicked and I couldn't help but ask right away "how did you get this?"

The kid didn't talk. One of his two friends which seemed of his age just showed up out of nowhere and said: "I got it from my mom's Snapchat!" Then he put his palm on my butt and followed "I'm sure you know who I'm by now! I'm David, Melinda Smith's son and these are my besties; Sam and Ted. We can't wait to share a bed with you!" 

I got his hand away and I wanted to slap that David in the face so badly but I couldn't because while we were talking, the rest of the younger fans saw that, and I was surrounded by 40 more kids right away. Ted was aware and he turned off his iPad screen immediately.

Sam at the other hand kept pretending to be a clueless kid. He smiled and asked politely "JJ! I really love you but my mom would kill me if I got my school dress inked with your signature. Can you sign your tank top and give it to me?" and David couldn't wait to comment "oooh that would be the coolest thing ever!"

I knew that they wanted to see me running around the playground shirtless but my butt looks almost naked with the yoga pants stretching over it and my tank top is the only thing that keeps me looking reasonable. I was about to say no, but Ted started to turn his iPad screen on and off, showing me my nude photo and blackmailing me to agree.

I looked at the pitch and back at the kids and the rest of the crowd and said "fine" then I took off my tank top, signed it and gave it to Sam and I can hear the elders around saying that I'm really modest! I was about to leave the fan area when David stopped me and said: "Jack Shaw, wait!"

I had to stop. I had to show some respect as this was Benjamin's instructions. I had eye contact with David and I can already picture him smiling while cumming on my face. He glanced at his two besties and said " I'm a fan of you as well. I admire you so much to the point where I've got your name tattoo on my belly. So, please, can you sign next to it?"

I looked at him in hesitation. I wasn't worried about the humiliation but this could be easily misread into me the famous footballer using my fame to touch a kid's body! I wanted to refuse but I remember what Benjamin said about the very special guest among the crowd. He was referring to David, and I shouldn't disappoint him.

I said with a smile "are you serious?" and he gave me a pen and answered "of course I'm. I even bought this special pen that stays on the skin just for you" then he laid on the grass and said "I don't want the signature to be ruined because I'm standing. So, here I'm lying down just for you, JJ!" 

Then, he raised his t-shirt revealing his chest and belly and asking me in front of everyone to get down and sign over his skin! I was confused! This was a big deal. I don't wanna get involved publicly with an underage!

I was surrounded by a circle of fans of kids and David was lying in the middle of it. I tried to find my way out but I saw Ted moving his hand back and forth on his iPad, reminding me that he can expose me at any moment.

I opened the pen, went down, inspected for a moment and said in a hurry "I don't see the tattoo"

Now the tune has changed. He ordered like a boss "look closer!" and had no choice but to fall for the trap.

I got so close to his abdomen and his full erection that I almost seemed like I'm about to give him a blow job. Just like I wasn't embarrassed enough, Ted and Sam were behind me when I bend down and they kept rubbing my yoga pants-covered buttocks with their little bulges.

I know I sound delusional but I swear to God! At the time, my ass was sweating like hell and for some reason, my anal canal felt weirdly dry and I can sense the dildo getting bigger! With all the chaos around me, I was thinking to myself what if "size-E" stands for expandable over time! Regardless, David didn't give me much time to process any of that.

He smiled and said "You still don't see it. Well, the tattoo isn't exactly on my belly but a little lower. So, you can pull my waistband down to find it" and I was thinking "it's over already. If any journalist is here, around the stadium, and he sees me like that, I'll be labeled as a pedophile and a child molester on the first pages of tomorrow's newspapers!"

I have no say in any of this. So, I started pulling down the teenager's waistband while thinking "that's ridiculously unfair! I look like a pervert while I'm the one who will be raped by David and his friends very soon" but thank God, my name was just above the root of his dick. So, I wouldn't have to go any further.

The name wasn't even tattooed. It was just written with the same pen I was holding in my hand. David was lying about that but anyway, I started signing on his pubes while he placed his palm on my head just to let me know how it would feel when I serve him!

He whispered "I know your teats are huge but they look inflamed. What happened?" and I pretended that I never heard that and he kept whispering "was uncle Benjamin sucking them all night? I can't wait to do that!" and I never felt so anxious and vulnerable in my life.

I was done really quickly and I run shirtless from there with a smile and a blushing face to join my teammates. I didn't look back but I'm sure that the elders were extremely suspicious and the three teenagers were smirking at the fact that they forced me to do what they want publicly!

Through that training and the evening one, I was certain that the dildo kept getting bigger whenever I sweat! It somehow sucks the fluid to enlarge! Can you imagine that I had to look at other men's cocks while having an ever-enlarging thing inside me!

In the evening session, fans weren't allowed to enter. So, at least I wasn't worried about anybody watching me, and I've taken a new tank top as well. It was supposed to be better but the dildo was reaching unbelievable hugeness that I can barely stand straight!

At some point, I realized that I had to do something about it. So, I tried and clenched my ass cheeks hoping that the dildo will ooze back whatever it sucked but that wasn't how things turned out. I was shocked to feel the tip of that artificial dick shooting all my sweat into my intestines! It really sensed like someone shooting inside me!

That's a strange technology and a really well thought off mechanism! Whenever I harden my ass the dildo cums inside my ass automatically! You would think that this was good for me? Not exactly. Because I was sweating a lot. Thus clinching my buttocks a lot and soon after that my belly got stretched with the fluid and I was having a full erection.

With no underwear, my hard cock was unexplainably bouncing in front of my teammates and manager. None of them said anything to me but their eyes spoke volume. Anyhow, I had nothing to do about it. So, I just waited for the training match to be over, had one last look at their bulges and rushed to the elevator.

Now that I think of it, shouldn't my teammates be surprised that I go to the elevator at the end of the training instead of joining them in the locker room? I don't know how they think about that. I just started taking off my wet clothes as I ascended. I got on four like a dog into Benjamin's office.

He was having an online business meeting over Skype. When he saw me, he muted his mic and said "JJ! You don't need to grovel for now, and—go to my bedroom, take a shower and get ready." He was about to get back to his meeting but he remembered to say "Take off the dildo and clean your hole as well!" and I whispered "sure" as I walked out of the office and to the closest toilet to pull out that weird dildo thing.

I did and it was a waterfall of fluids gushing out of me. I wasn't disgusted but I was concerned about how far technology can go in making a slavery life more complicated! I tried not to scare myself with all the possibilities as I did quick cleaning in the toilet and went to Benjamin's room to take a good full bath.

I got out of the shower to find my boss, on the La-z boy chair, still in his suit with a MacBook on the bed next to him. He asked me to sit on his lap in a reversed cowboy position. Of course, I did. He went with one hand to grab my balls while the other one was slowly and irritatingly caressing the side of my waist, giving me goosebumps and erect nipples!

He kissed my shoulder and asked "how was your day, chubby boy?" and I smiled and mumbled "I survived"

He inhaled deeply, smelling the hair at the back of my head and commented "good" and he seemed depressed a little bit when he followed "I fully understand that I'm turning a straight guy into a cock slut. I know this is hard for you, JJ! I saw many videos for you having sex with your girlfriend and those two other ladies you cheated on her with! You're a very dominating man and this can't be easy for you"

I was like "don't worry about me, sir" while he picked his MacBook, put it on my lap, navigating through his videos with one hand while still grabbing my balls with other. He started playing a clip of me and my girlfriend in a swimming pool with both of our families with us. I was stupidly messing with her, fingering her butthole and vagina at the same time. She couldn't move or protest because we were in public.

Now that I think of it, that was beyond rude, disgusting and even sadistic. She wasn't even my slave! She was my girlfriend for God sake and I forced her to pretend to be okay and smile back at her friends and family members while my hands under the water were fingering her till she peed in the swimming pool helplessly! How did I ever found this funny or even worse, arousing?!

I'm a total jerk! She kept loving me after that and I had the guts to cheat on her twice despite how good and forgiving she always been! Benjamin didn't stop there. He kept reminding me of how pervert I was. He was subconsciously convincing me that I deserve to be humiliated more than anybody else and that I shouldn't complain about whatever happens to me.

He kissed my cheekbone and whispered "you're no saint, JJ" then he played the next video of me fucking a chick in her car and asked "do you remember this? When you cheated on your girlfriend with a 35-year-old woman?" and I looked down and whispered "of course I do"

He zoomed in on my sweating ass in the video and followed "this poor lady was begging you to go somewhere private but you insisted to do her in the car at the side of the highway! Not only that! When you were done, you took all her clothes and left her naked there!"

I was ashamed of myself but I was more concerned about how would this affect Benjamin's relationship with me! I can't ask him to be kind when I never was! He played another video for the other women I went out with. This one I didn't fuck. I just lured her into agreeing to let me tie her up in a hotel bed and put a vibrator in pussy and walked away!

He closed the video and squeezed my balls and said "we are the same, JJ. We're both twisted and we would do crazy shits just so our arrogant dicks can have some fun because ordinary sex is never enough for sadistic people, right?. I'm sure, if you had the chance, you would love to do what I'm doing to you. Think of it as the food chain, and I just happened to be the stronger predator. So, you don't blame me, right?"

I couldn't help but say "sure" as he kissed my nape and followed "I will teach you every technique and everything about humiliation in bed but first you gotta tell me, who of your teammates have the longest dick?!" and he was obviously trying to tell me that if I get the wrong answer he got every right to fuck me ruthlessly.

I took a moment and said "Marc Martina" and he asked "that Spanish boy. Do you seriously think he got a taller dick than all those black players?" and I knew he was just trying to make me change my mind. So, I said, "that's what I saw today!" 

Benjamin opened an excel sheet in his MacBook, showing each player and his cock length. I was shocked that he was sick enough to have such information documented! But thank God Marc Martina has the longest cock! And mine was the shortest among the crew.

He kissed my lips and massaged my scrotum and whispered "congrats! good guess. To the second question, what about the balls? Who got the biggest pair?"

I wasn't sure of anything after I saw my dick length but I said the answer that I had in mind all day "if we count my balls, I think they're second to none!"

He exploded in laughing that the MacBook almost fell from my lap. He scared the shit out of me before commenting "I love how cocky and confident you are! But you gotta a point. Despite having the shortest cock. Your cock is one of the thickest and you definitely have the biggest balls!" He squeezed the hell out of my testicles, forcing me to arch my back as he followed "after your master of course!"

I was so relieved. I couldn't believe that I got them right! I got both the questions right! I got so lucky because it was a guess after all. I was almost crying in happiness but I forget that the best possible outcome isn't necessarily a good one!

I finally realized why someone like Melinda who obviously loves my boss would walk away from him. I understood everything when it was the time for me to experience the so-called gentle side of Benjamin Antin! 

Before he went naked, he gave me a couple of drinks and sedatives to keep me from panicking at the view of his cock and the pain of his penetration, but it didn't help that much. No alcohol can make me forget that night! I was lying on his bed with my separated thighs up in the sky, hyper-alert, aware of everything! I even remember the exact time. It was 11:13 P.M. when he took off his underwear.

I was dizzy, slightly light-headed but no wear near relaxed. It was impossible to feel safe with my boss standing naked at the end of the bed. My heart was going faster as he kept smiling wider and wider while his terrorizing erection kept getting bigger and taller.

It was unbelievable! The whole structure seemed normal but the size—man! That was definitely an anomaly. Some kind of genetic mutation! It wasn't just big. It was ridiculously huge! It was for sure taller than anything I've ever seen but what kept me in absolute dread was the thickness of that thing! 

I didn't need a closer look to figure out that the middle of his dick was thicker than my biceps! Do you understand what I'm saying! I'll repeat! His shaft, the middle of it, is thicker than my reasonably muscular arm! Which means that technically if I get fisted, my butthole would hurt less than when I get fucked by him.

I had plenty of questions in mind like whether he's gonna use condoms and lube or not, and whether he's gonna cum inside or not. Is he gonna cum once or keep fucking me all night? but as soon as I saw his cock, none of this mattered because I was screwed either way and I wasn't sure that I'll survive to care about any of this.

You think I'm exaggerating, but if you were in my place, if you saw what I saw, if you knew what I know, you'll seriously doubt that you'll be able to walk the next day, or ever again! I was having all this storm in my head while his tongue kept swirling around my hole, just like any amount of lubrication and preparation would save me from my fate. 

He kept digging his tongue in and out but my hole wasn't twitching at all and my dick was shrunk to the smallest it could ever be. It was impossible for me to get aroused in such circumstances. He was moving from rimming my ring, with his streak of kisses to my left buttock, my thigh and up to the calve, if I wasn't shivering and sweating like hell, he could've mistaken me for a dead body!

He didn't seem to be surprised by my lack of interest though. He must've seen that look before while fucking other men and I gotta give him credits, he's a master of turning on scared straight men in a very weird way. He simply looked me in the eyes so intimately, smiled at me and whispered while shoving his thumb in between my parted lips "I gotta admit, I feel a little guilty" and just by that sentence alone with his deep voice, I sensed my cock's awakening, leaving my pubes and belly and going slightly up.

He followed "but it's not totally my fault. If you were less chubby, if you exercised to be thinner or a little more muscular, you wouldn't look as feminine as you do right now and I wouldn't be so determined to fuck you!" And my damn cock was growing at the influence of his words.

You know by now that a psychopath like Ben won't stop there. He kissed my calve one more time and followed "I want you to be the judge here, JJ, but let's be honest, okay?" Then he grabbed one of my buttocks and started shaking it and asked: "if you saw your rosy, fat ass without seeing your genitals, and it was juggling as crazy as it's in my hand, would you think it belongs to a man or a woman?"

Maybe I got caught off guard at the moment or perhaps I knew that lying was pointless. I don't know why I mumbled "definitely a woman!" and I hated every cell of my being not just for admitting that but more importantly for getting a full erection by Benjamin's verbal humiliation. 

I felt like a slut, masochistic one, and it was obvious that my master loved me as much as I hated myself. He pulled his thumb out of my mouth, kissed my lips so passionately and whispered "thanks for the honesty, JJ, but do you know what's the best thing about you? You might have the body of a woman but I'm pretty sure that you have the tolerance of a man!"

He fixed my thighs against my chest, placed the tip of his cock against my hole and followed "and we're gonna test this together, right?" and I had to respond "yeah" while our mouths were touching each other, and I finally understood the vulnerability of girls as they welcome something into their bodies.

I never had anything against gay people, but as a straight man, I had a lot of values attached to my so-called manhood. We men stupidly believe that we should help and respect one another. We should fight back against our common enemy. We should protect our families and our interests. We should dominate and leave our footprint in the world!

Yeah! Yeah! I believed in all this nonsense, but that's only true until you feel another man's cock stretching your hole! I don't know about other people, but in my case, that rigid piece of flesh didn't just penetrate my ass, it crushed my soul and destroyed all my dreams! It reshaped what I think of myself forever.

Subconsciously, I stepped aside from the race of men toward achievement and glory. For me, it's over. I will be there just for supporting Benjamin. My inner voice kept telling me that that's the goal of me on Earth from now on. I will be a cum hole for another man to keep him focused and motivated to follow his dreams. 

I was sure that he'll try to comfort me after the sex, to make me feel better about myself, yet I knew for a fact there was no coming back from such a defeat. He'll probably do his best, but there's no way to heal me, to fix me. I grow up struggling to respect anyone that I can fuck, that I can cum within, and now, I feel absolutely worthless!

He shoved the tip of his dick and I closed my tearing eyes immediately. It wasn't painful yet, but extremely embarrassing. He kissed my lips and said with a voice full of authority "you know that you have to keep eye contact and describe your feeling to me each step of the way, right?"

I opened my eyes immediately because a faggot should never keep a man waiting. We looked at each other as I said exactly what he wanted to hear but I was telling the truth too. I whispered "a girl! I feel like a sexy girl, losing her virginity and knowing that she'll still be riding your cock nine months from now, but with one difference. She'll be doing it while nursing her newborn baby at the same time"

I was pointing to the fact that he'll get me pregnant. I don't know if I said this to punish myself for always humiliation ladies in bed or what! I don't know if it was the drunk or the sober part of me that came up with this but I blushed at my own pervert thinking anyway. I can feel Benjamin's dick slowly going deeper as he kissed me and said "I really love the sound of that"

 

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

I don't wanna remember the rest of what happened that night. I don't wanna talk about it. All you need to know that I survived, and I woke up the next morning, worn out and I could barely open my eyes. I saw Benjamin standing next to the bed, smiling as soon as he figured that I was awake.

He kissed my forehead and whispered "you'll stay in bed for the next three days. Forget about your training. Your body needs to heal" and as soon as he left the room, Lisa came in to bring me breakfast. She got me to set in the bed and started feeding me because I couldn't do it myself.

She didn't harass me. She didn't make fun of me. She knew how miserable I was, and she respected my Master's wishes to comfort me in every possible way, and I gotta admit she was of great help.

In the second day, she helped me walking on my feet. My legs were bowed and my back was still fucked up and my glutes hurt whenever I moved but I was getting used to it. What really caught me by surprise wasn't Lisa over caring but that Benjamin slept next to me in the same bed for three nights in a row without banging me.

After the way he fucked in our first intercourse, I never thought he would take care of me anymore. He proved me wrong. Even when he was cuddling me in bed, he kept things so gentle and made sure that he didn't put any pressure on any of the damaged parts of my body.

This was the case until the fourth night when I was almost fully recovered and he banged me ruthlessly again. I stupidly assumed that he'll give me a three days break every time he destroys my ass but couldn't be further from the truth. I'll never forget waking up the next dawn, feeling my boss's heavy body over me and his cock was still half erect, and still deep inside my butt! Up to the balls!

I was lying on my belly with him on top of me when I turned my head to check his face and see if he was awake or not. That's when he kissed my lips and whispered "morning, cutie" and before opening my eyes, I smiled and said "good morning, sir" while feeling his erection getting bigger and bigger within me.

He started gently caressing my face, getting my fluffy hair tufts in place while sliding his thumb repeatedly over my thick eyebrows. He kissed me on the cheek and asked "you know who cummed untouched last night? " While grabbing my balls and cock with one hand.

Before I got panicked, he elaborated "don't worry. I'm not gonna turn you into a woman yet. But that doesn't mean that I won't punish you for cumming twice within the same month. You'll be punished by making you one step closer to a female!"

I was like "how's that?" and he pulled his cock out and threw himself next to me on the sheet and explained "well. There are three differences between you and girls. A vagina and you obviously want to keep your dick. A womb and that requires a lot of surgical wizardries, and the third and easiest thing to copy is having milking boobs!"

I wasn't sure how having boobs could be anyway easier than having a vagina or a womb. So, he explained further "don't worry. There is no surgery involved to grow breasts! There are drugs that can grow your dormant mammary glands inside your chest and eventually you will be able to lactate! It's experimental but it worked on two of my previous slaves"

I knew that I can't argue with his decision because he could've punished me more. So, I just asked "is there a side effect to these drugs?" and he smiled and answered "Yeah, but most of them are welcomed. Things that normal people would consider inconvenient but a slave like you should have no problem with"

I couldn't help but ask "what is that supposed to mean?" and he was like "For instance" and he slapped my ass and followed "your body will be more susceptible to carry fat, and you're more likely to be emotional and moody" 

Then he smirked and elaborated "there are local side effects as well! Your nipples will be more sensitive up to ten times and your pectorals will get bigger, not like a girl's boob but will be significant change none the less! I'm sure you would rather deal with that than lose your cock, right?"

I whispered "sure' and he followed "good boy. Now get up and go to that closet. There are two drugs in there. You will have to use each of them twice a day! The changes will normally start to appear three to six months from now. So, let's not waste any time"

Benjamin was so excited about this, but I was kinda scared as I asked "Sir, are you sure I can stand up and walk after yesterday's sex?" and he looked at my semen overloaded hole, smiled and said "I'm sure you can. This feminine body of yours is way stronger than you know!"

I blushed as he supported me to stand up. I was feeling his cum leaking out of my ass into my inner thighs. I tightened my hole and did everything in my power to keep it from gushing out in large amounts because it was embarrassing enough already.

I had no choice but to ignore how lewd my buttocks and thighs looked and walk toward the closet where the drugs were while my boss picked up his phone and started recording a snap chat video and commenting "there is no better view to wake up to than this"

I hated that thousands of businessmen were watching my leaking ass but what I couldn't handle at all was the fact that David; that damn teenager was probably watching as well. Benjamin made everything even more humiliating when he ordered on camera "JJ, loosen up your ring! I want everyone to see how much I filled you last night!"

I did and I wished the ground had swallowed me before I did. His warm cum kept coming out of my butthole like a waterfall. I couldn't just keep walking to that closet. I was so distracted. I froze for like five minutes feeling his semen moving out none stop, flowing down to my heels until I found myself standing in a big spot of loads on the floor!

It was as much as if I got gangbanged but it actually was Benjamin's cum alone! Just when I thought that the most shaming part was done, he said "the people have spoken, JJ. They want to see you forcefully pushing semen out of you! So, why don't you separate your buttocks with those beautiful hands of yours and do it?!"

I bend over and parted my ass cheeks and did as told. He ignored the fact that I was in the most embarrassing situations and just told his followers "if you wanna see more of that, I want you to roast my boy with the most humiliating comment. The one with the best comment will win a night with JJ! How about that?!"

I can hear his phone notifications going insane as he threw it in the bed and said "well done, chubby boy. You drove them crazy! Now let's get done with the drug before you go to the morning training. It's 6:30 already!"

I opened the closet. There were two drugs; ointment, and suppository one. I picked both of them in my hand, looked at my smiling boss who said: "the ointment will be applied on your nipples and the suppository will go in your ass!"

I wanted to get the more embarrassing part out of the way. I turned around because I knew that Benjamin wanna see me put the drug in my hole. I shoved it in with my middle finger. I tightened my anal sphincter with no use. The suppository kept sliding out. I was too gabbed and slippery to keep it in.

Benjamin chuckled as he laid on his back on the bed and asked "Jack! You need some help?" while holding his cock! and I knew exactly what he wanted. He put his hands behind his head totally relaxed as I came to ride his erection and use it as a blockage to keep the suppository from sliding out of my ass.

I shoved the suppository and sat on his dick, taking the entire length in! It was extremely uncomfortable and embarrassing to be on top of him in a cowboy position because I wasn't moving up and down. I was waiting for the suppository to dissolve while riding his whole thing inside me. 

He commented "it's so sweet when you do all the job yourself. Now while we're waiting, why don't you apply the ointment on your nipples as well!" and as soon as I covered both of my areolas with that red cream it started itching like hell. My boss held both of my hands to make sure that I don't rub or scratch my chest.

It was so itchy that I had to use my biceps and try to reach my nipples. Benjamin twitched his dick in my ass and said while tightening his fists on my hands "Hold on JJ! Let the ointment do it's magic!" and we were both staring at my pecs skin pores getting wider and absorbing that cream in a weirdly fast way!

He looked at my chest as all the ointment disappeared. I was blushing badly as he commented "WOW! Holy cow! That was way faster than usual! This cream takes up to 30 minutes to be absorbed but your nipples are so big and the surface area is huge! That's why you took it all in less than 2 minutes! Damn! I'm really impressed!"

I didn't know what to say but I was relieved that the itching stopped and I started to feel a decent sense of coldness all over my chest. Ben let go of my hands but I didn't dare to touch my nipples. They seemed to be as arousing as my cock, or maybe even more.

The CEO pushed a gush of precum into my intestines and said "well done, cutie. You'll have another dose at night, twice per day as I told you!" and I was like "sure" before placing both of my palms intimately on his chest and asking like an innocent child "Sir, I think the suppository dissolved. Can I take your cock out of me now?"

He smiled so happily while kissing one of my palms and saying "of course, you're stinking and you need a shower before heading to the training center" and I proceeded immediately. I pulled his cock out of me smoothly. Then, I stood up next to the bed and he was standing right behind me. 

I knew he wanted to watch my ass as I walk to the bathroom and I knew that he'll shove his middle fingers into my hole as I walk because that's what he always did. When I took my first step I didn't feel his fingers sliding in but instead the full length of his dick again. I couldn't believe it! He gave me the permission to pull it out just to dig it back in!

When his balls touched my hole, I couldn't breathe as I arched my back painfully while he kissed my earlobe and whispered "you aren't virgin anymore JJ. So, no more fingering, cutie. This is the new normal!" Then he slapped the side of my butt a couple of times and followed "now move this ass to the bathtub, bitch!"

I started moving while thinking to myself "he can't be serious! He wants me to walk around with his cock inside me all the time! All the freaking time! This is so fucked up! I mean—as a sadistic man I understand the joy of this but it never crossed my mind to do such thing to a human being. Maybe because I never owned one!"

I walked to the bathrooms with his dick inside. I opened the door with his dick inside! I was losing my mind as I got into the tub, turned on the shower with him standing behind me with his fucking dick inside. He looked at me like "what?! Are you expecting me to pull it out" then, he kissed my lips and followed "Start cleaning yourself and I'll do too."

I started cleaning myself while he put shampoo in his hair and mine. He cleaned himself while throwing kisses on my shoulders none stop. He never pulled his cock out except for when he wanted to clean his pubes and balls. Then, he put some body lotion on his shaft and shoved all the way in.

He pushed me against the bathroom wall and whispered "let's get your man-womb cleaned as well" and he started thrusting in and out with the damn lotion making everything ten times slipperier. I was looking down all that time just waiting for him to get done with me.

He pulled my hair forcing me to look at myself in the bathroom mirror and said "check how your ass jiggles when I go in. I've fucked over a hundred men and women and I've never seen anything as good! These pink pair of domes are really the creme de la creme" 

I had to see it all. My swinging dick and balls, and my jelly-like ass shaking as he fucks my hole. I tried not to memorize that. I also tried my best not to cum while feeling his dick staining my intestines with his thick, warm load. It was Benjamin's zillion time cumming inside me in less than a twenty-four hours.

He finally pulled out, laid on the base of bathtub watching me wash his semen and the body lotion he shoved within, and when I was done, he asked me to sit on his face to check if I was clean enough or not. He was satisfied with my job and we left the shower right after that.

He gave me his towel and asked me to dry him. I don't know why I felt like a corporate slut as I started drying the club CEO's hair. I also felt like a little kid. He was way taller than me and I had to stand on my toes and stretch my arms up to reach to his head.

He loved it. His erection was growing at the view of me serving him helplessly and that drying thing made me feel like a slave more than all the sex we had. I dried most of his upper body and went down on my knees in order to dry his groin.

I started swirling the towel around his balls, dick and pubic hair while keeping eye contact with him, and when he smirked I couldn't help but start kissing his erection. He twitched it on my face, put his palm on my head and said "I love your devotion, but you're so unlucky JJ. I usually cum half the time in my slaves' buttholes and the other half in their throats"

He pulled my hair forcing me to stand up in front of him, placed a hand under my chin, kissed my lips and followed "but your mouth is so small for my cock. So, I guess you'll have to take it all in the ass" then he kissed me again and said "anyhow, I need to get dressed and get to the office, and you will pick my suit"

He rushed to bring another towel and dried me really quick. It felt so awkward that we were both naked as we walked to the clothes closet together, and as soon as I opened it, he wrapped his hands around my waist, standing behind me while keeping his chin on my shoulder.

That was becoming ridiculous and exhausting. Benjamin was fucking me all night. He just came in my intestine under the shower and while he expects me to find him the perfect suit he shoved his dick up to the balls in my poor butt again. He does it so casually, smoothly and carelessly forgetting that his cock is the biggest shovable thing ever! No wonder no woman can keep up with his sexual demand.

I tried not to bother myself. I picked a suit and he pulled his cock out and said "put my clothes on me" and I went down to get his underwear through his feet and pull it up to his waist. Then I put every piece of his suit in place and he seemed to be finally willing to give my poor butt a break.

He looked at the watch and said "we'll meet at the office but first I need you to go to the kitchen and tell them to bring my breakfast to the training center. I want to see you play and check on the team as well. We also have your teammate; Paul coming back from a year-long therapeutic trip and I want to welcome him back"

He opened the door and said "you don't need to wear anything. The kitchen employees know about you" then he kissed me a "see you later" kiss and concluded "no need to be on doggy style either. Go on your feet as I don't want you to be late to the morning training"

I didn't get the chance to tell him what happened the last time I was in the kitchen but I had to go there again anyway. Thank God none of the ladies were there. They must be too lazy to attend at such an early time. The cook Ronald at the other hand was there and he smiled in joy as I walked in.

I knew for a fact from the way Ronald acted after peeing in my mouth the last time we met that he wanna fuck me. So, I had to keep it short. I just said "my boss will be at the training center and he wants his breakfast to be sent there"

Ronald checked his phone and said "that's weird, he could've left me a message instead of sending you here! Are you making this up just because you wanted to see me? If you want to have my dick just say it! I wanna try boys' holes after all!"

I said "I'm not into you, sir! I came here just to deliver a message and I'm leaving" and while I was going out, Ronald phone received a notification and he shouted "wait! This is from Benjamin, come and check it out"

I was suspicious as I got next to the cook behind the kitchen bar. I checked the messages on his phone which read "Lisa took a sick leave. Let JJ wait a little longer and bring my breakfast with him" and before I could finish reading, I felt Ronald hands squeezing the hell out of my buttocks.

I was like "WTF are you doing?!" and he pointed at the oven and said "we still have 13 minutes before the food is done. So, why don't we have some fun?" Then, he pulled my hands behind my back and forced me to bend over the counter. 

He shoved his cock in my ass and started screaming like crazy "Oh my Lord! I didn't expect it to feel this good! I—I mean—it is unbelievably warm and soft. It's twitching and I can't even—" then he started cumming instead me without moving his cock in and out. Not even once!

He pulled out and started apologizing "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought it would be as boring as my wife's! I know you have the training and I shouldn't have done this! I—thought I had more control! I never cummed that fast before!" and I was like "what the hell did you do? How am I supposed to meet my boss like that? You gotta clean it!! Now!!"

He was so terrified, whispering to himself while separating my buttocks "OMG! Benjamin is gonna kill me! Even if I cleaned your hole I shot a lot deep inside and it will keep leaking!" and I was shouting "I know your load was deep and huge! I can feel it you dumbass!! But what are we gonna do about it?!" 

He started licking my hole while shaking and saying "I don't know!! Don't scream!! I can barely think!! You're used to getting fucked!! You must know how to clean yourself!!" and I screamed again "I know how to clean myself but I have to wait for like three hours for your load to go down from my intestines to my hole, and I don't have that time! If you just pulled your damn cock while shooting it wouldn't have been this deep!!"

He stopped licking me and said "ok! OK! Hang in there! I got an idea" then, he brought a bottle of champagne and started shaking it and I shouted at him "don't be stupid! Filling my ass with champagne to clean it will make things worse. I'll be leaking all day!" 

He threw the bottle on the ground and broke it while slapping my ass and going mad at me "can you shut the fuck up, JJ! I'm running out of time and I gotta hide this cum if I don't wanna end up fired and killed today! Do you understand how scared I'm?!"

I stopped talking and he was like "wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I know exactly how to fix this! I don't need to clean my semen! I just have to stop it from coming out!!" Then, he picked a cucumber and whispered "no! No! There is something that would make a better plug!"

He picked the thickest and biggest eggplant he got and shoved it inside me! I screamed as my anal canal was painfully impacted and he couldn't care less. He smiled and said "that worked like a charm! Now I gotta get it deeper so that Benjamin doesn't see it once he separates your buttocks. I also gotta make sure he can't feel it while fingering you!"

He fixed my hips with both hands and whispered "I'm really sorry, JJ!" while shoving his dick and using it to push the eggplant to the deepest it can possibly go in my intestines! I was crying when he pulled his dick out and commented "perfect! Your ass looks normal from the outside!"

I could barely stand as I asked angrily "how am I supposed to get this out?!! You idiot motherfucker!!" He got the food out of the oven and gave to me and answered "I had no idea, but I'm sure you'll figure out a way. But for now, you gotta hurry and take this to Benjamin. If you get late, he'll be suspicious"

I threatened Ronald before leaving the kitchen "I don't care if my boss gets suspicious or not. I'll tell him all that you did anyway!" and he responded "I made a mistake! But you wouldn't let my kids live without a father just because I accidentally ejaculated inside you! It's not like you don't get fucked all the time anyway!"

I was upset and offended. So, I said, "you will face the consequences of your behaviors and I'm not feeling sorry or guilty about that!" Then I walked out of the door knowing that I won't tell my boss. I might be a sadistic bastard but I won't let Ronald's entire family suffer because of his stupidity. By the time this happened, I got used to having my ass stuffed anyway.

I walked into the office with breakfast in my hand. I found the CEO waiting for me inside the elevator, holding the door for me as he ordered "quickly, chubby boy! Get dressed and let's go down to the training center. We can't get late!" So, I started wearing my tank top and yoga pants right away!" 

When I was done. I walked into the elevator and he asked me to keep the food on the floor. So, I did and as we walked to the training center, he slid his hand in my pants and started fingering me! I was scared because we were in public but even more terrified as he commented "your pussy feels different! Did you poop or something?!"

 

Since he noticed the difference, I had to say "Yes, sir but I cleaned myself very well!" and he was like "I'll have to check that myself later. Next time you have to tell me before doing such a thing, okay?" and I mumbled "ok" while we were getting too close to the rest of the team. Thank God, he pulled his hand out of my pants and didn't go crazy and exposed me...

He smirked and concluded "good. Now I want to see your buttocks jiggle as you run with the team. Forget about running as fast as you can. Just focus on juggling your fat as much as possible. If the view doesn't satisfy me, I'll be happy to announce right after the training that you're my slave and give the green light for everyone to start fucking you!"

I whispered "sure" as he elaborated "I'm not giving you empty threats, JJ. You're not virgin anymore and no gang bang will gap your hole as much as my cock does. So, technically I lose nothing when I let people fuck you" 

While the coach and the rest of the team wear approaching to welcome the CEO into the training, he squeezed my buttocks one last time and followed "just to prove to you that I want to make your ass public, in fact, tomorrow is the first day of the weekend and you'll spend it at Melinda's apartment, more specifically, in her son's bedroom. So, be prepared for that as well!"

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

I felt like blood wasn't reaching to my head anymore. I felt dizzy and my limbs were numbing as I started jogging with the team while jiggling my butt cheeks, knowing that Benjamin's and every other eye were staring at my yoga pants, rightfully so, and knowing that each cock twitched at least once at the sexiness of the view, rightfully so!

At such a moment, I came to realize that sex isn't the hardest part of being a sex slave. I wish I was tied up in bed and fucked for months instead of doing this. As painful as it would be, it would be much easier than going public, facing people and pretending to be a free human being while someone else has total control over how I look and behave!

I have never been as embarrassed in my life but my boss was satisfied and that all that mattered. I could tell from the look in his face as he walked back to his office that I made a perfect show. Thus, he kept his promise and did not announce anything to the team. He didn't mention to anyone that I was his bitch, his obedient slave, and I was unbelievably thankful for that.

Once the threat of being fully exposed faded away, I didn't care what my teammates would think about the way I run around. I tried not to look too much into it but what I couldn't stop thinking about was how to get rid of the eggplant inside my hole before Benjamin finds out about it. 

After the morning training, I didn't get back to the office right away. Instead, I managed to sneak to a bath and got the eggplant out and got myself cleaned, but this whole cascade of anxiety and anticipation never stopped bugling my mind. As soon as the eggplant and Ronald's cum were out of the picture, I started worrying about how to handle Melinda's son when I go to his place.

I did my best not to think about what the teenager will do to me as I went through my day. I finished all my three training sessions and got back to the office, took off my clothes and got on my knees. Ben was busy with a huge deal for the club and it seemed like things weren't going his way. So, he ordered me to get out of his face and wait in the bedroom.

I didn't argue for sure. I went to the room, put some stuff in my travel luggage, just enough for the two days I'll spend at Melinda's apartment. Although I wasn't sure if I'll need any clothes there, I put two shirts and jeans there, just in case David wanted me to go out with him or anything like that.

Around midnight, Benjamin showed up, and I rushed to get in my knees. He placed his boot on my neck before ordering me to stand up. So, I did and I looked him in the face, he was so firm and heartless. I've never seen him like that before. No smiling, no kissing, no emotions. Just pure brutality. 

If I was as angry as him, I wouldn't be in the mood for sex, but Ben was weird in the way he handles his feelings. Without saying a word, he picked up my lactation drugs, applied the ointment on my nipples, took off his clothes while I was standing in the middle of the room. Then, he shoved the suppository inside me, followed by his cock, balls deep!

We were both standing straight, and he started banging right away, without warning, without waiting for the suppository to dissolve, without giving me any chance to bend over. He grabbed my pecs, pinched my nipples while biting my shoulders and thrusting with full speed and force!

I didn't know what happened in the office but he was mad as a psycho, banging me with absolute hatred. I didn't know if I should talk to him, ask about what's bothering him, or just wait till he's done. I had no choice to make anyway because soon after that, he started smothering me!

I was coughing in tears and he seemed to enjoy it. He kept going more aggressive and the way his balls were slamming my hole was unbelievable. I used to be extremely violent in bed but this was beyond what I can do. I never saw something like that even in movies! It never crossed my mind that the sound of balls against a hole would go this loud!

I thought I was dying in his hand. I knew it, not just because my sight was fading away but also because of how my heart and lungs were behaving. Usually, in such intense times, they will be racing to keep up with the momentum, but I was feeling my beats slowing down and I was almost not breathing anymore.

 

I thought it was the end and while my boss was fucking the hell out of me, someone knocked on the door and brought dinner. So, he stopped! Somehow he stopped! I couldn't find a reason why he didn't finish me off before opening the door as he certainly seemed determined to do so.

 

I was coughing and catching my breath as he pulled his dick out and went to open the door. It was Lisa who gave him a plate and looked at me lying helplessly on the floor. She saw that I was in bad shape. So, she asked "are you punishing him for something? Or is this the normal way you do it?"

Apparently, Lisa was like a mom to Benjamin as he didn't smile until she showed up. He scratched his head glanced at me and back at his cock and said "no. JJ didn't do anything wrong. It's just a deal I lost. A player we've been chasing for months just joined our rivals"

Lisa pulled her eyebrows together and asked "and you took your anger out on that fine young man?" and the CEO was getting a little annoyed by the fact that he was judged by one of his employees. So, he said as he picked the food plate "isn't that what slaves are for?"

She was very careful about how to deal with her boss. She said, "yeah, but don't forget how many years you spent hunting him, and what you've lost in the process!" Then, she closed the door and Benjamin turned around, took a deep breath and whispered to himself "whatever"

He looked at me for a while with a mixture of guilt and demand to humiliate me more. He was about to put the food on the bed. Then, he looked at me and he obviously got a better idea. He ordered me to get in the doggy style, and as I did, he asked me to grovel next to the La-Z boy chair and used me like a dining table, putting the dinner plate on my spine!

He sat on the chair and started eating and he hated everything about it. I understood that this whole bad mood was because of a high profile player he couldn't recruit for the club, and I decided to do what I do the best, be there for him to abuse me. So, that he feels more powerful and forget about his recent loss.

I was unbelievably obedient and did nothing but what he loves to see. Yet at some point, while he was eating his food, he got so upset and shouted "who the hell serves freaking milk at dinner?! Then he spoiled it all over my head despite the fact that I had nothing to do with it! I didn't protest but it was all over my face that I didn't do anything wrong, and I'm being punished again and again for somebody else's fault.

He took the food plate off my back and throw it out of the room, breaking a bunch of glass in the process and saying angrily "I have no appetite for this shit!" and I kept looking down as I was boiling up in anger that I was treated badly because of one of those kitchen employees incompetence! 

I was concerned not just because I was owned by a sadistic billionaire. It turned out he got anger issues as well which in my helpless position made things very terrifying. I mean—to spoil the milk over me is something but to throw fragile glass plates on the floor and shut the door strong enough to break it is a completely different thing. Especially that Lisa just got him to calm down.

He walked back to me like an untamable monster, holding his giant dick in his hand and placing the tip of it under my chin and raising my head with it! When we established eye contact he slapped me with his shaft and followed "I'm not in the mood for mounting you anymore. So, I'll be lying on bed and you come and ride!"

He threw himself on the bed and he seemed really upset. He was lying on his back with both hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling in deep thoughts. I consumed the pain of the insult and joined him on the bed, held his erection and whispered "sir, your mind seems to be somewhere else. I can wait until you're in the mood again!"

He looked at me with milk dripping from my hair all over my shoulders and chest. He took a deep breath and said "When I give orders you follow! I'm used to thinking while fucking my slaves. It actually helps me clear my mind" and I was like "sure" as I slid his cock and started riding in cowgirl position.

 

As a sadistic man myself, as someone who used to humiliate women a lot, I know that there's nothing more disgraceful than to force someone to be fully dedicated for serving a cock and then ignoring that they ever existed. So, I thought that Benjamin will be extremely aroused by what he forced me to do and feel better about himself sooner than later.

 

Two hours went by and I'm still faithfully riding the biggest thing in the world and he hadn't touched me, looked at me or said anything! Not even once! I had to give up. I stopped. His cock was all the way in and I was fine with it but I couldn't just keep going up and down forever! He finally looked at me, smiled and said "come here cutie" and he pulled my nipples getting my chest to meet his.

He seemed way calmer as he kissed me and asked: "I have been thinking a lot lately, why does the grass look always greener at the other side?" He kissed me one more time and followed "I mean—I, have you! Why do I crave for having Melinda back all the time?" 

 

I realized that his whole anger has nothing to do with work. It's about his personal struggle. I didn't get enough time to think so I said cluelessly "I guess because you truly love her!" and he whispered, "I love you too!" Then, he let out a gush of precum inside my gabbed ass and said "and to be honest, if I combined the feeling of fucking her butthole and vagina together, they won't satisfy me as what I have now! They won't even come close to this"

I blushed, smiled and said "maybe you need a normal love, not a sadistic one" and he chuckled while holding my head with both hands, kissing me and saying "Maybe but you know what! it's amazing! You're amazing! You're still capable of being rational and logical despite the fact that I've been fucking your body and brain since we've met! My whole cock is inside you and yet you talk just like if we're on a dinner table! That's beyond me, JJ!"

He kissed my forehead for a very long time and said "honestly, I'm a really confused cutie. You're too perfect for me and I shouldn't look for anything else. But I need a true love as you said and I'm not sure if I am in love with you or the idea of having you humiliated all the time!" and I too had no idea about how to analyze such a situation. So, I just remained silent for the time.

His confusion gave me hope. It was the first ever that I felt that maybe, one day, me and him will be able to be just a normal couple but he destroyed that possibility right away just like if he was reading my mind. He twitched his dick inside me, smirked and whispered "Regardless of what I feel for you, regardless of the fact that you would make a perfect wife, and whether I'll ever win Melinda back or not, I'm sure of one thing. I'm sure that you're way better as a slave than a partner"

Benjamin started moving his dick in and out and followed "just think about it! If I slapped my partner with a dick on his face just like I did to you earlier, I will need months of apologizing before I can fuck him again but look at you, my flawless pet! Look at us! we're having sex already! That's an advantage I will never underestimate as a man with limitless sexual drive!"

I was slightly offended and Ben loved it. So, he went for more as he followed "just imagine that my partner's mother died. I'll have to go a funeral with him, pretend to care, and wait till he's ready and in the mood for sex again" then he kissed my nose and elaborated "but if your mother dies, JJ, and you booked the first flight back to America, I can stop you at the airport, pull down your pants and start fucking you, and you'll have to wait till I'm done and satisfy me despite the grief!"

I realized from his psychotic smile that the CEO tends to imagine and do the most horrible things to feel better about himself. That's his way of coping with the pain, in that case, of not being able to win Melinda's heart. So, I just let him continue despite how creepy what he was saying.

He let another gush of precum inside me and followed "why to do it in the airport when I can be there for you, go with you to America and bend you over your mother's coffin?! Wouldn't that be the sexiest thing ever?! I mean—you tell me if I ever ask you to do it? Wouldn't you?!" and I fully realized that I was nowhere near being Ben's partner and I'm not sure that I ever want to anymore.

So, I tried to end this entire conversation and whispered "I will always be your obedient boy no matter what!" and he loved it as he squeezed both of my butt cheeks, laughed and followed "I'm sure you will" then he checked my ass in the mirror, smirked again and commented "I know this must be embarrassing for you but I gotta tell you about a weird phenomenon that I've noticed in all my slaves."

 

I threw a kiss in between his pecs and asked so innocently "what is it?" And he exploded in laughing and said "The bigger the ass, the more submissive the slaves were by nature" Then he started shaking my butt cheeks fat with both hands like a jelly while checking it in the mirror and whispering "no wonder, you're the most submissive of all!"

He stopped chuckling to say "speaking of showing no resistance, do you remember when I told you to be as submissive with everyone as you're with me" and I kissed his lips and said "yeah unless they tried to fuck me. That's when I gotta stop them, right?"

He smiled and said "no this rule doesn't apply anymore. I just put it there because I wanted to be the first to fuck you! You're not a virgin anymore. So, if anyone starts touching your body, ask for a blow job or bang your ass, even if it's someone you just met in the street and he wants you, you will stay submissive and let him enjoy it! Even if you get double penetrated, I want you to stay calm and be as slutty as now, okay?" 

I started to believe that Benjamin treated me like someone special to him, but obviously, I was not. He was still more interested in watching me get raped by everyone rather than keeping me for himself. I think he was doing all this because he was afraid of falling in love with me. His cock needs to be penetrating someone almost all the time and Benjamin was worried that if he started caring about me, he'll no more be ok with fucking me all the time and his sexual drive will ruin his life! Just like he did before with Melinda.

He started slapping my cheeks one after another just like a toy. He was so joyful as he followed "I'm telling you all this now because tomorrow you will be with David. He's 14 and you're 24 but that doesn't change the fact that he's your master for the weekend, okay?" 

I don't know how rich people raise their kids and I don't understand how could anyone give a teenager the authority to do whatever he desires but I mumbled: "you can count on me!"

He smiled and said "that's my boy" then he kissed my lips, turned off the night lamp and whispered "good night, cutie" and he closed his eyes, and I had no choice but to put my head over his chest and try to sleep while riding his cock, while keeping it inside all night! He didn't even cum! He didn't need to and he just kept me there for entertainment.

I stayed like that for hours upon hours. Whenever he was kind of awake, he threw a kiss on me and let out a gush of precum in my intestines and got back to sleep. His cock was so huge and long that even if it was half erect, or even quarter erect, it was big enough to remain stuck inside me, and I guess I had to get used to it.

Maybe I slept for around an hour during the whole night but for the rest of it, I was trying to adjust and cope with the discomfort of having a cock inside me for such a long time while listening to Benjamin mumbling Melinda's name every now and then. He was madly in love with her.

Around nine in the morning, he was still sleeping as it was a weekend and he wasn't heading to his office as usual. I needed to get to the toilet so bad. I needed to pee as his dick was squeezing the hell out of my bladder but I didn't dare to move without permission and I didn't wanna wake him up.

My hair was stinky and sticky with the milk that staid on it all night and I needed a shower too but I had no choice but to wait. Around 11 a.m. his phone finally started ringing and it was Melinda. He picked up the phone while getting his dick balls deep inside me again and playfully sliding his fingers back and forth across his balls and my crack.

Melinda was like "sorry, did I wake you up?" and he was like "yeah, but there isn't much better ways I would like to wake up with" and she laughed and followed "I'm sure there's one better way. Do you remember when you used to sleep with your dick inside one of those cute boys? As jealous as it used to make me, you never woke up in a better mood than after those nights!"

Benjamin looked at me and followed "yea— yea I remember that!" and Melinda apologized again "sorry for bothering you but David has been asking about JJ none stop. So, when are you sending him here?" and Ben caressed my butt and said "within an hour. Do you want him to show up at your doorstep dressed up or completely naked?"

Melinda laughed so hard before answering "Come on! Are you serious now?! I'm sure that my son will humiliate him enough in his bedroom! There is no point of adding more insult by making him drive to here naked. So, keep him dressed!" and my boss patted my ass and said "cool! I'll go get him ready then!"

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

We went to the shower, of course walking from the bed to the bathtub with his cock inside me, balls deep. That's how Benjamin does it! He cleaned me up and forced me to do the same for him. We got out, drying each other's naked bodies, kissing each other, pretending to be coupled while we both know our places. I was owned by him and there was nothing changing that, and I was starting to get used to it.

As we got out of the bathroom, he picked my clothes for me, a white formal shirt, gray pants, and red thong underneath. He sat down naked on his la-Z boy chair, watching me getting dressed and taking snapshots and sharing them with his fellow pervert businessmen, showing them how arousing my butt looks with a thong.

As I was done, he asked me to come closer so he can fix the necktie for me. I bend over with my hands on the sides of his muscular thighs. He started kissing my lips while fixing the tie around my neck and whispering "Melinda and her son should be so thankful for what I am offering them for free. Especially, David, he's starting his sex journey with the best of the best! You pussy!"

I blushed and kissed back, trying not to lay my eyes on my boss's intimidating erection before whispering "if you don't mind me asking, Sir, will David be alone or with a company?" And he smirked at the question as he pulled the necktie down, pulling my head right to the base of the chair, getting me entirely in the doggy style and placing my chin in between his thighs with my shivering lips few inches away from the tip of his cock!

He put his hand on my head, playing with his fingers through my kinda wet hair and said "I don't know. I gave David full freedom to do whatever he wants to do!" Then he pushed my nose with his dick and said: "but I'm sure that after having this up your ass all night, you can handle teenagers double penetration like a champ!"

I smiled in discomfort while he stretched himself to reach to the nightstand without leaving the la-Z boy chair and picked up a hairdryer and said "before I start fixing your hair, my pretty boy, I want to something" and I was like "name it" and he followed while brushing my lips with his precum "I know your mouth is so small to take in my entire dick, but I want you to try to swallow at least the tip. Can you do that for me?"

I didn't argue. I didn't even need to say yes. I just parted my lips as wide as I can and tried to suck it in. I struggled and Benjamin helped me pushing my nape toward his groin, and I was stuck with his glans penis like a full apple in between my cheeks! It was awkwardly big and so firm and I started to wonder how does it fit in my ass, let alone go in and out so easily! I must be really gapped down there.

He started going with the dryer and the brush through my hair, trying different styles while letting a gush of precum after another in my throat. He has a weird way of managing humiliation that I never saw before. He doesn't always humiliate physically but rather let the shame and the mindfuckery grow on me slowly and subtly.

He even acknowledged that with all this disgracing, he was actually doing me a favor. He smiled and said while applying some wax and putting the final touches on my hair "for someone looking from a distance, it might seem like I'm a psychopath, having a fully dressed, grown man on his knees, sucking my cock. Ahaha, the tip of my cock while fixing his hair! It looks quite sick"

Then he stood and pulled me up with him, turned me around and aimed with the hairdryer at my butt and said "but I usually shove this thing in my slaves' hole, and enjoying how they cry as it burns their intestines! So, you should be grateful for that!" I whispered immediately "thanks, sir! I really appreciate it"

He smiled and said "good whore" as he turned off the dryer and put it back on the nightstand and picked up a suit, wore it and walked me out of the room. I wanted to take my language with me but he insisted that I wouldn't need it. We went to his office and through the elevator to the ground floor. It was nice to walk around without a dick or a finger in my ass, although he was caressing my butt over my pants all the time I was fine with it at this point.

As we reached the car where Benjamin's personal driver was waiting for us, my boss stopped and said "oops! I forgot to give you your morning dose of the lactation drugs!" Then he pushed me to the back seat of the car and made a quick phone call. Lisa came quickly with the suppository and the ointment in her hand. She gave them to me while the CEO explained: "I will call David and instruct him on how to apply these medicines and you will take one dose in the afternoon and the other one in before bed, okay?"

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let 14-year-old bastard introduce drugs to my body but I had no choice but to whisper "sure" as Ben leaned through the window of the back seat, placed his hand beneath my chin, kissed my lips in front of Lisa and his personal driver and added "I want you to make sure that David is having the weekend of his dreams! Let him see all his kinks and fantasies on your perfect body, and if I get any sign from him that he was slightly dissatisfied, I'm afraid, you'll have to feel the heat of the hairdryer through your ass as soon as you get home!"

I hardly put a smile on my mouth and responded "don't worry. I will not disappoint" and he was like "that's my bitch!" while Lisa next to him kept looking at me with a bit of petty and concern before she said "good luck, young man. You'll really need it" as the car started moving and Benjamin kept smiling and waving at me as a clown just like he did the first time we met.

As I went into Melinda's apartment, she opened the door entirely naked, invited me to have a seat and when I did, she said "David will be back from the grocery store pretty soon. Make yourself at home" while heading to her bedroom, getting dressed without bothering my existence. I sat on the sofa with my hands on my thighs and my eyes focusing on the floor, making sure that I don't look at her.

She got back in a red dress, sat next to me, put her hand over mine and asked right away "why do you think Ben sent you here?" and I had to look at her before answering "so, your son… so, your son can have sex with me." She smiled and said "let me rephrase it, JJ. Why do you think he would let my son anywhere near something as precious to him as your butthole?"

I blushed, looked down and answered honestly "I don't know. Maybe he's trying to win you back" and she laughed in self-pity and explained "that would never happen! Not in a zillion year!" Then she suddenly shifted into total silence and seemed really hurt. I didn't care at the moment if she was a good human being or not. In fact, I knew she wasn't but she was struggling and I thought that I had to say "but I genuinely believe that Benjamin loves you!" 

She looked away with tears accumulating in her eyes. She finally came to say "I love him too. I just hope you will make him happy!" and I wanted to respond with anything that could make her feel better. So, I said "I'll do my best but I can be his —living and breathing sex toy— while you are his wife and the love of his life! If that works for you I'll do what I can to help!"

Melinda looked at me with real surprise just as if no one cared for her feelings in a very long time. She took a deep miserable breath and said "thanks JJ… thanks for trying but I think what you're suggesting is just—impossible. I couldn't compete with you five years ago when you were in America. Do you think that I stand a chance now that Ben can fuck you whenever he wants?!" I interpreted by repeating "but he loves you!

She exploded in screaming like a maniac "but Benjamin is obsessed with you JJ!" and I was like "why do you say that?" and she kept going "do you know how we divorced in the first place? He was banging me in the ass! You know how painful this is more than anybody with a huge cock like Ben's! It's just pain without any pleasure, and I was ok with it although I'm not a slave! I'm a rich millionaire woman, yet I was trying my best to give him what he desires!"

I wanted to tell her that this painful experience wouldn't happen anymore because I will be there to meet his sexual needs but before I could open my mouth, she started crying "you don't get it! At some point in that sex, he pulled my hair, slapped my ass and said (tighten your hole, Jack!) He was so obsessed with you that he accidentally called me by your name, five years before he got to fuck you!"

She was almost sobbing as she elaborated "I pretended that I didn't notice him calling me with your name at the time but I knew that I can't stay in a relationship like that. I started making everything less enjoyable for him, including sex and when he was banging cute men in front of me, I made sure that I look unimpressed while he destroys a man's ass. I wanted him to give up this whole enslaving habit but I just caused more damage, making him depressed and eliminating any hope for us to work things out."

 

I was a bit surprised that Melinda was capable of exuding emotions. I mean—she seemed pretty strong and even heartless when she showed up at Ben's office. I'm starting to think that she even pretended not to recognize me. She acted shocked when Benjamin told her that he finally enslaved me after 5 years. There is no way in hell she could've forgotten how I look while I was the reason she gave up on her marriage in the first place!

I had to be rational and tried to give her some hope. I tightened my fist on his hand and said "you don't know what the future holds for you. Yes, Benjamin was obsessed when he was chasing me, but now I'm here. It's just a matter of time before he gets bored with me and gets back to you. He wants you" and she was like "I know he does! But trust me, I know him more than anybody. Ben never gets bored with his slaves!"

I followed "that's not true. If that's the case, where are all the boys he used to fuck now?!" She smirked like a psycho with tears in her cheekbones and answered "in their graves, JJ! Benjamin never let go unless the person he's banging is dead! And he values you very much. So, that he won't kill you in the middle of rage sex like the others which means that you'll be around for good!"

I was so scared. I just remembered when JJ couldn't recruit a high profile player for the club recently. He got back to the room and was about to kill me while banging and smothering me! What if he loses it again! I gotta make sure he reconnects with Melinda before I'm a dead man! 

She wiped her tears, cleared her throat and pretended to be just fine as David opened the door of the apartment, and from the look of the stuff in his hands, he didn't go to a grocery store. He actually went to get some sex toys and I don't know how on Earth would anyone give a sex toy to a 14-year-old!

Melinda was like "oh! The groom is back!" Then she got her hand through my hair and followed "here's your bride, David." as she left the sofa to check the stuff her son brought just like it was from a grocery store. It was the creepiest mother and son interaction I've ever seen. 

Weirdly enough, David seemed very polite and kind of shy around his mom. He said, "can you please not go through my stuff." With a polite smile on his face. She said while going to her room "I'm just making sure that you didn't buy anything lethal. Now that everything is safe for you too, I'll go and take a nap. Try not to make him moan so loud, ok?"

I blushed while the kid got close to her and whispered "mom, you promised that you'll go to the shopping mall and leave me alone with JJ for a few hours. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with—you know while you're in the next room" and she smiled and said "don't worry about me. I'll sleep with music in my ears for an hour before I go shopping and then you'll have the place and the slave all for yourself!"

Then, she got to her room and David was obviously not happy about it. He looked at me and said while trying to seem dominant "I guess we'll have to keep things in my bedroom for now" and I was like "whatever you decide" and we both walked into his room while he seemed so confused and insecure just like if I was the one about to bang him.

I was planning to ask him if he was gonna invite his friends but he obviously wasn't ready to have sex in front of them. He was all shaky and worried. So, I thought this was gonna be an easy and decent couple of days but as soon as I saw his bed and how many sadistic manga volumes on it and all over the place, I realized that I might be underestimating him.

 

He locked the door and asked "did you bring the lactation drugs with you?" and I was like "yeah" and gave them to him right away. He started reading the side effects while mumbling "my mom didn't let me buy any drugs but maybe we can find something useful here" then he looked at me with his stupid smile and said "I have a huge kink on drug sex and one way or another, I'm gonna drug you baby!"

I was like "WTF!" as he kept going through the side effects paper of my suppository drug "hmmm... There's weight gain, useless… higher nipples sensitively could come in handy… what else do we have? Let's see the overdose adverse effects... Anal itching, interesting… annnnd, fever!"

He seemed really intrigued as he started reading under the fever details "taking one extra dose might cause a slight increase in body temperature. Taking more than two doses at the same time is untested!" and he seemed like he found a treasure chest. He gazed at me from top to bottom and said: "you have no idea how much I've fantasized about that!"

I was starting to panic as I asked "about what?" and he explained "about fucking someone who got a flu and high body temperature!" and I tried to talk some sense into him and said, "don't you wanna experience the normal sex first?" Knowing that he was planning to overdose me with the suppository lactation drug until I become feverish!

He smirked and said "there is nothing normal about that! Fucking men is not normal! Fucking straight ones for sure is not! You're enslaved and forced to be with a teenager who will rape you with the approval of his mom! Does this look like an ordinary situation to you?!"

That's when I struggled even to swallow my own saliva let alone answer him. He started counting the suppositories and said "cool. We've 22 of them. Maybe I will use 10 today and 12 tomorrow. We'll see about that!" And I kept pleading "you can't be serious, David?!"

He got closer, unbuttoned and unzipped my grey pants and whispered as it fell to the ground "I've never been more serious!" Then he started unbuttoning my white shirt as I begged "please think twice before you do this!" and he kissed my lips so awkwardly to the point that I can tell it was one of his very first kisses.

He kissed me a couple of times, trying to familiarize with the feeling while whispering "I have been thinking about this since I've hit puberty. I'm not gonna change my mind!" and as I was standing in front of him with nothing but my red thong, he stretched it's thin waistband and followed "how convenient! I can start drugging you without even taking your underwear!"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Every action has a different weight to it when underage is involved. It feels so heavy and the very same behaviors suddenly become a zillion time more humiliating when a kid does it in comparison to a grown adult. Especially for someone like me who used to abuse my partners, to stand in front of someone of half my age, knowing that he can do whatever he desires to me left a deep scar within.

I knew that he was new to the whole thing but I also knew that in few hours ahead, he'd be used to fucking me and that's when he'd be needy to show his true dominance, to prove to himself that he's an alpha male through the things he'd say and do while mounting me. I just hoped he wouldn't go too far before he realizes that I'm no competition to him.

While he was checking my chubby body with the suppositories in his hand, a very tiny part of me was still excited to see how things go for him, how his first time will be. Another part of me was feeling guilty and kind of responsible for feeding his perversion although I had no say in any of it.

Yet, the biggest part of my heart, mind and entire existence was filled with dread of the potential damage he might cause while chasing his kinks and fantasies. Just like his desire to bang someone with a flu! I was pretty sure that would be just the start of a very long and dark path. 

Before things got out of hand, I took my chance and went down on my knees. I started throwing kisses on his throbbing bulge that was so uncomfortable inside his tight blue jeans. I rubbed my face against it and teased him by whispering "you know what! I'm willing to suffer the consequences for you. I'll take the drug and get feverish just for your pleasure!"

I just said that to get him to trust me while I was planning to get him to cum in my throat so many times that he can't focus any more not in drugging me neither fucking me. He was a kid after all and I was sure that if I kept giving him a blow job after another, he wouldn't complain. So, I covered my teeth and started pretending to bite his shaft over the fabric of his jeans.

He placed his hand over my head while I looked up at him and said "yeah, I'm willing to set myself on fire to see that blush in your face" and I couldn't help but feel like a child molester despite being the molested one as I followed "but first, I wanna give you chills! I wanna suck the Heaven and Earth out of your huge dick!"

David seemed to be on board. I was so relieved as he placed the suppositories on the desk behind him, wrapped his hands at the back of my head and pushed into his bulge. Everything was going my way. The boy was so horny to the point where he couldn't put words together. He just kept watching me doing my magic, kissing his belly button while unbuttoning his jeans.

I thought to myself "you can do it JJ, if David is perverted, you're too, and you're far more experienced and invested than him!" I had another good news as I pulled his jeans down and had a look at his wet white underwear; his cock didn't seem that big. I was getting him right where I wanted him when we heard the doorbell.

I buried my face in between his thighs, with my eyes right into his balls and said "ignore it, please! I'm so excited about this" because I knew that if he left the room, the whole dynamic will change once he gets back. He pushed my head away and said: "I really love the way you want me, but if I don't check the door my mom will wake up!"

I was so upset but pretending to be okay as I said "fine but who the hell would be coming at this time anyway?" and David was like "oops! I was busy at the sex toys store and I ordered some food as I didn't eat anything since I woke up. It must be the pizza delivery guy." 

I stepped back and followed "okay, go and get it. Whatever we were into can wait" and as soon as I finished my sentence, the teenager smirked and said "I don't feel comfortable opening the door with a boner. Why don't you go ahead and bring the food for me?"

I looked down just to double-check my body. I was wearing nothing but a red thong. So, I looked at the twisted kid and asked "like this?" and he simply answered "yeah! I'm your master and I would love to see the look on the delivery guy face once he sees this beauty!"

I followed Benjamin's instructions. I didn't argue as I unlocked the door of David's bedroom and walked to the apartment entrance, knowing that the kid was monitoring me from behind. I took a deep breath and tried not to think too much as I opened the door. It wasn't the pizza delivery guy after all! It was much much worse.

It was Ted, the kid who made me sign on his iPad screen with a naked photo for me in the background, and Sam who asked me to sign on my shirt and give to him, forcing me to walk around the training center shirtless. They're David's best friends and from the look on their faces, they obviously came uninvited.

They dropped their jaws and whatever they had in their hands while scanning me from top to toes. I could see their erections growing in their pants as Ted was mumbling "dear lord! Those pink nipples and those huge thighs!" While Sam followed "David that bastard! He didn't even mention to us that he'll be fucking this cock slut this weekend!"

I was like "ouch!" as I'm not used to hearing kids use these nasty words, not in front of me for sure, let alone to describe me. I could see the facepalm all over David's face as I asked his besties to come in. They walked into the apartment and he welcomed them and said "hey guys! I was gonna call you in the evening" then he whispered "once my mom go shopping" then he followed "but you're welcome anyway!"

I can guarantee that Sam and Ted didn't hear anything of what he said. Their eyeballs were following my thighs and buttocks wherever I moved like a tracking robot or something! We all got to David's bedroom and he locked the door again. It was so awkward to be standing there with three horny brats around me.

I noticed immediately that David got so anxious. He always plays the role of the gang leader, but apparently, the closer they got to the actual sex, the more insecure he became. There could be a zillion reason for this but there were two obvious ones from the get-go. First of all, both Ted and Sam got bigger dicks. I could tell just by the size of their bulges.

Secondly and more importantly, David was a little bit chubby with fat around his belly while his best friends were so slender and I'm pretty sure teenagers have plenty of issues with that. Especially when they're focused on sex and other people's bodies like these three.

Sam was the most carefree one of them. As soon as we got in the room he slapped my ass with a sex magazine he brought with him and ordered like a boss "get on the bed, bitch!" and just when I sat there, he followed "in the doggy style, you moron!" 

While I was positioning myself as the kid ordered, he jumped on the bed next to me, pulled my hair and asked "why are you here?" and I answered right away "to get fucked" and he slapped my ass again and said shouted "then why the hell did you sit on the bed like we're about to chat with you?! Are you playing dumb or what?!"

I knew that this had nothing to do with me misbehaving, he just wanted to show off and it became even more obvious as he started jiggling one of my buttocks in front of his friends and added "this thing should be always exposed, pointing toward us. Then he pulled the fabric of my thong from my crack to the side of my ass and followed "this pussy should always be ready and waiting for our dicks! Do you understand?!"

I whispered "yes, sure and I'm sorry!" and Sam was a bit less tense as he defined himself as a dominant top in front of his beers. Unlike what I expected, David wasn't the weakest among the three. Ted was. He literally started whispering to himself as my hole was revealed "dear lord! This is too good to be true" while cumming in his pants!

It was hard for everyone to stay calm as Sam torn my thong apart, separated my ass cheeks entirely for them to inspect. Sam looked at speechless David and asked "you fucked him already?" and Melinda's son said "not yet" and Ted kept whispering "I can't believe my very first sex will be with someone sexier than all the porn stars I know!"

Sam started tapping with the tips of his finger on my wide anal ring and asked David "if you didn't fuck him, why is he gapped like this?! and David finally got closer to me, placed his hand on my butt and said "it must've been uncle Ben" and Sam was a bit surprised as he followed "I thought that Uncle Ben banged him just once. Did they sleep together again, and today of all the days!"

David explained "no, you don't know the full picture. Uncle Ben didn't sleep with him once. Since JJ signed for the club, Uncle Ben has been fucking him none stop! In fact, JJ doesn't have an apartment or a room for his own. He sleeps in Uncle Ben's bed every night, and from what I heard from my mother, Uncle Ben fucks him many many times through the day, not just at night time!"

Sam was like "fascinating! I thought I was going too far with the way I treated you, JJ but you turned out to be a real bitch" then he slapped my balls and asked "am I right?" and I had to put a fake smile on and say "of course you are" despite the fact that my balls were hurting and so did my ego.

 

Sam took a step back and said "alright guys, I know that none of us is used to show his dicks to the other. So, let's take off our underwear together. So, it's a fair deal, ok?" and Ted interrupted "wait, I've cum all over me, I can't let you see me like this—" and David jumped in and said "come on Ted! All our cocks will be covered with cums soon. Don't make a big deal out of nothing!"

Ted was like "whatever" as they dropped their pants, took off their shirts, except for fatty David. Then, they counted together "three! Two! One! Go?" as they stripped their underwear in one second, and as I expected, Sam's confidence wasn't based on nothing. He got the biggest dick. He was only 14 and his package was bigger than mine!

As the three were at the end of the bed, mouth-watering at the view of my pink hole, Ted asked "who'll go first?" and Sam said "to be fair, it has to be David. His Mom is the reason why we got to fuck at such a young age in the first place. So, he can start or decide the starter!"

David was so thrilled to be promoted to the leadership position again, and as expected from a teenager bastard, he used it to impress his friends. He got back to his disk and said: "Before we start fucking him, I would like to introduce these suppositories into his ass!"

Ted was the nerd among them. So, he adjusted his glasses on his stupidly round face and asked "wait! Are you drugging him?! Isn't that illegal!" and Sam was like "shut up, Ted we technically own the bitch" then he looked at David and asked, "what does this drug do?"

David smirked as he introduced the first suppository in my hole and said "many things, one of them you'll absolutely love" then he shoved the second one and followed "do you remember that manga where the rapist fuck the girl even when she had severe flu?!" and Sam and Ted were like "yeah, it's impossible to read that manga without cumming. The fever kink is so intriguing!"

David introduced the third dose and followed "exactly. This drug will raise JJ's temperature, just like if he had a fever!" and Ted and Sam took the suppositories from Melinda's bastard son and said together "that's so darn cool!" while they kept shoving one suppository after another until the entire 22 were inside my ass!

Even David, as reckless as he was seemed a bit concerned about how much they overdosed my intestines but as all teenager, he didn't want to be considered weak or coward by his friends. So, he just pretended that he was fine with giving me 22 suppositories in a row! He even went further and said "I think we should block his butthole with something, just to give the drug a few minutes to sink"

Sam looked around, picked a can of coke and said "that should fit" and as he slid it inside me, Ted commented "wow! It went in so smoothly. Uncle Ben must have a really massive cock!" and I don't know why I blushed at that, just like of Benjamin and I were engaged or something.

The drug started kicking so quickly. I started to feel dizzy with a massive headache. My stomach was so irritated that I felt that I wanna puke. I pushed my face into the pillow, head down, ass up and I started shivering as my hips kept sweating insanely. The room felt suddenly so cold and I was sure that my body temperature got around 42 or above!

That's when Melinda knocked on the door. I just wanted her to come in so she can figure out what bad shape I was in. I couldn't ask for help because I didn't want to disappoint David in any way. She was my only hope. A hope that faded away so quickly.

She said "no need to open the door, I know you're dicking him. I'm going to the mall and I'm gonna spend the night with Uncle Ben in his office. So, you have all the apartment for you. I can stay out for the whole weekend if you want. Just call me if you want that." 

David looked at me and he knew that I was in a horrible state. He knew that he might need adults' help if my situation deteriorated but he just said "that's really considerate of you, mom! Thanks!" and she said "no problem. Just promise me to take care of yourself and JJ. Don't do anything crazy to him. Okay?"

Melinda's son looked at his besties and said "sure" while she said "bye" and went out. Ted was like "she said we shouldn't do anything crazy!" and Sam unlocked the bedroom door, laughed and said "it's a little bit late for that!" and they went into the living room and shouted "hooo! Come here, JJ!" and Sam specified "crawl like the bitch you are!"

I was so disoriented as I walked on four to get to the living room. Ted said "I guess we need some lubricant, right?" and I had to interrupt "my butt is so sweaty and oily already and my hole is pretty wide. Just pull the coke can and fuck me already!" and they didn't seem convinced with what I said.

Sam picked up something from David's bedroom and said "I think this will work" and David was like "this is a lactation ointment. It's supposed to be applied on his nipples, not in his hole" and that's when I panicked "please don't! This thing is super itchy! If use it as a lubricant, even your cocks will get affected!"

David said "wait a minute. Uncle Ben told me that this ointment gets absorbed by the skin so quickly. Which means if we use it with condoms for the first go around our semen will be the lubricant ever after, and then we can take the condoms and keep fucking him without experiencing any itching!"

Ted was like "sounds good to me!" and Sam pulled the coke can and started shoving the ointment inside me and despite my efforts to never oppose them, I couldn't help but beg "please stop! I can't! It's so itchy! You don't know how it feels!" and no one bothered to stop or even slow down.

David went to his mom's room, brought 3 condoms from her nightstand and something else from her closet. While Sam kept getting as much lactation, itch-inducing ointment through my hole as humanly possible, I saw David walking around me like prey with one of his mom's bra in his hands.

I shouldn't but I couldn't help but ask "why is this bra here?" and David smirked and said "you'll be wearing it while we take turns in fucking you. Just like that girl with fever in the manga!" and he was about to put it on me when Sam said, "before you put it on JJ's breast, give to me for a second."

Then, he filled both of the bra cups with lactation ointment and that's when I lost it on pleading as they forced me to wear it. I kept saying "you can't do this to me! That's too much! You already overdosed my intestines and now you're gonna do the same for my nipples. That's unfair!"

David tightened the bra to make sure that my pecs are engulfed in the ointment all the time before he held my chin, kissed my lips and said "this isn't supposed to be fair, JJ but rather fun!" and I begged one more time "please, David" and all he did was to rub his hand through my hair and said "deal with it, bitch!"

Sam slapped my butt and said "deal with it and shut the fuck up! And if you don't, I got more surprises for you!" and it was itching so much that I couldn't stop myself from resisting. I shouted out loud "I'm not gonna shut up! I can't! The itching is unbearable that I wanna rip my nipples apart!" 

Sam! That little bastard, he did as he threatened. He started applying that damn ointment all over my balls, my cock and even got some inside the opening of my cock! Giving the fact that penises have more neurons, it was itchier than anything else but I didn't protest. I learned my lesson the hard way as Ted started spreading the ointment across my crack.

David kept caressing my cheekbones and said "we still have your beautiful face to cover with that amazing ointment. So, you better respect your masters. I'm sure you don't wanna feel that insane itching on your ears, lips or those gorgeous eyes of yours!" And I pulled my thighs together as it was impossible not to try to rub my stinging cock before saying "no, I'm done arguing with you. You can do whatever you want to do!"

That's when David seemed finally satisfied with my submission. He immediately went for more as anyone of his age and with his pervert mind would do. He simply gave me the three condoms and said "good. Now that you know your place. I want you to put these condoms on our dicks by yourself. One after another!" and Sam slapped my butt and said "go on! Do it" while Ted whispered "this is the most humiliating order I've ever seen. As much sadistic stuff, I've watched and read. This is different. Congratulations, guys. We hit a milestone!"

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Putting the condoms on the teenagers' erections, that I remember for sure! The rest is hazy. I was on the brink of fainting but I'm positive that one of the kids started fucking me before I lost my consciousness! My body was too feverish for me to even figure out if I was getting penetrated or not, but I recall feeling repeated hits on my hips and somebody saying "holy shit, guys! His inside is boiling up for real!!"

And it was, and so were my brain and my emotions. Every time I felt my butt jiggles with a thrust I couldn't help but wonder in a wave of raging anger, how did I end up like that?! I used to be the jerk who hits and even bullies other kids when I was younger, and now at the age of twenty-four, as a fully grown adult, I let stupid brats screw my hole over and over! That was too much even for a slave like me.

Every time my anus was stretched around that kid's cock, every time they squeezed the bra that was engulfing my swollen nipples, every time they pulled my hair and laughed at how helpless I looked, I kept trying to understand why do humans need to humiliate one another. Is it our sick way toward feeling worthy? 

I don't know about everyone, but I had this sadistic itch when I was in a position of power, and those kids had it too, and of course my master, Benjamin share the same instinct just on a completely different level. I can fathom that he enjoys humiliating me, but for him to send me for others, and kids of all people is on another kind of evil! I still can't understand what he's getting from all this! If any!

Unlike him, those teenagers had a weird taste in sexual fantasies. Many times it's more silly than fucked up. For instance, the very last thing I remember was someone whispering in my ear, ordering me to fart while they bang my butthole. Yeah! For real! They wanted to know how it sounds and feels, but apparently, I was too weak do it. Because the next thing I recall, I was chocking on a dick and they've closed my nostrils and kept smashing my face and saying that they'll only let me breathe once I fart!

I collapsed immediately after that, and when I woke up I was in an ambulance and as soon as I opened my eyes, Benjamin was there, kissed my forehead and said "don't worry, I'll make sure that you get the best treatment in the world, and the justice too" where all I could do was a little smile before I turned to the side to see an IV line in my arm and Sam; that spoiled brat lying next to me!

He was covered in blood as my master had obviously beaten the shit out of him. I was wondering what happened to the other two kids, but I lost consciousness again before I could figure it out. My best guess that the CEO cut all ties with Melinda after that and forever yet I don't know if he started thinking of me as someone he loves or if I was just his favorite slave as I've always been.

I woke up the second time while they were rushing me to the operation room and I saw the look in Ben's face, and I realized two things at once; that he truly loves me no matter how much he denies it and that he was scared for my life! I didn't know if the fever screwed my internal organs or if the kids did something crazier after I fainted that needed immediate surgical intervention but I was terrified either way.

They got me in general anesthesia and this time, it was a pretty long sleep. Longer than I or anybody else thought. I was told when I regained consciousness that I remained in a coma for 3 full months and a couple of days. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't surprised to see my master sitting next to me, but what shocked me was that my mom, dad, and girlfriend were there too!

I had a storm of flashbacks as soon as I saw my family. I couldn't help but remember how things were in America before I moved to France. Things were so damn different back then. I used to be a man, or at least thought so! I used to have sex with women. I used to fight back if anyone tries to underestimate me, but since Benjamin bought me, owned me, all I did was obey like a freaking robot.

It was so scary to imagine if my parents knew that I spent nights, entire nights, like twelve hours in a row just jumping up and down on another man's erection while he barely bothered to even look at me. How am I supposed to explain to them the kind of slut I became. Even if I told them that I was forced to, it doesn't wipe the shame. It doesn't change the fact that I am too weak and vulnerable, nothing like the son they thought they raised!

They didn't seem to know anything anyway. They were filled with joy as I came to. All of them, each for his own reason but I was so confused and so uncomfortable with having my parents, the girl I used to fuck and the man who fucks me all in the same room! I didn't know what kind of relationship Ben established with my family. So, I tried to understand by asking "what happened?!"

No one was capable of talking at first. Hugs, tears, and kisses were all over the place, and mostly unintelligible words. I was in the middle of a tornado of terrifying possibilities, checking how Benjamin and every member of my family interact with one another and trying to analyze and predict how close they've become while I was in the coma.

When the happy screams settled down a bit, My mom was still over the moon as she said "Oh my darling, you don't remember. You got this sever fever one day and it kept worsening until you collapsed on your apartment" and I was thinking "wait! I don't even have any apartment here in France, but this must be what Benjamin told them when they came from the states!"

I smiled and said "oh, right—right! Now I remember. That damn fever started out of nowhere" knowing that that was what my master wanna hear. Then I looked at my dad, followed by my girlfriend whom I held her hand and followed "it's so good to see all of you here, by my side. It really means the world to me especially after this ordeal." then, I took a deep breath just before I started collecting data about the time my family spent around the CEO. So, I asked, "How long have you been in France?"

My girlfriend "Teresa" approached me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and said "about a month and a half, and thanks for senior Benjamin, he insisted that we stay at his skyscraper until you wake up" and the CEO commented "I did nothing special. JJ is so—so close to my heart and even in the short time he spent with us, he played a major role in our team. So, I was just returning the favor"

I kept smiling but deep down I was so anxious about him getting to know my family this well. My dad scared me even more as he said "senior Benjamin is just being humble here. He actually offered us a free permanent stay at his tower. That's something only truly generous people would do! And he also took care of your medical bills when we weren't around, and I'll forever be thankful for that"

Benjamin was loving every bit of my anxiety as my mom added "yeah! Speaking about when we weren't around, Maybe I and your dad won't be staying for long either as we have to go back to running our restaurant in the states but I think Teresa can stay! and why not, now that you have a steady income and she just graduated from college, she can move in here and maybe I can finally see both of you as a husband and wife!"

I froze as my dad laughed and said "give him a chance to breathe for Christ's sake. The man just woke up from a coma an hour ago and you wanna rush him to his wedding already?!" and my mom laughed and added "he loves Teresa and she's crazy about him too. So, why not get them married? The sooner the better, and you know that we can't stay here forever"

 

That was pretty shocking but nothing in comparison to what my master did. He put on the kindest smile on the face of Earth, put his hands on Teresa's shoulders in a creepily intimate way and asked "I already promised you that I'll take care of all the expenses of the wedding ceremony and you and your husband to be will pay nothing what so ever. So, what do you say, Teresa?"

My girlfriend blushed and seemed to be as confused as I was but she tried to be in between the two sides "my mom and Ben who were rushing things" and "my dad and me which were trying to pause and think". She held my hand, glanced at the CEO and back at me and said "you proposed to me six months before you left the country, remember? and I told you that I need to get my bachelor certificate first. You were pretty upset back then, despite trying to be understanding. Now that I've graduated, there is nothing standing in our way!"

I was caught off guard and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell if Teresa was cooking something with my master or if she was absolutely clueless like my parents obviously were. How am I supposed to marry her when Benjamin wanna fuck me all day?! I don't wanna get her involved in this dirty situation if she's not already involved. 

So, I had no choice but to say "you know that I would walk you down the aisle any day you say yes, but I need to be fit enough for you. I also hadn't received any payment as my contract obligates me to play at least three months and prove myself before any payment! And thanks to this—fever, I haven't fulfilled that term yet"

 

I looked at my French master and said "I appreciate your offer but" then I looked at everyone and followed "are you sure, this is the right time. Don't you think I should be medically and financially stable before I jump into something like that?" and I could see Teresa's face getting sad and upset that I wanna postpone our big day. I was just trying to know Benjamin's final opinion on this. 

He walked around the room and sat on my side while everyone else was on the other side of the bed. He boldly slid his hand through the bed cover and grabbed my aching balls without anybody noticing but me. He smiled and said "don't worry about it. I won't just give you the first three months salary and pay your wedding expenses, I've gone above and beyond and made a special floor in my tower for you to live in" then he squeezed my testicles and added, "for you and your lovely wife of course!"

For a millisecond, My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide open and I almost shouted before I realized that I have to keep it together. I got my facial expressions back to normal but I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Benjamin was abusing my body in the presence of my parents and girlfriend. I know he got no limits but that didn't make things less surprising or disturbing. 

He went even further in his crazy carelessness. He let go of my balls just to shove his fingers in my butthole. It was under the bed cover and my family couldn't notice but it was embarrassing none the less. While I kept smiling at my mom and dad Benjamin started fingering me and concluded "you remember floor 69? The floor I live in, right?"

I had to answer "yeah" and he followed "your new home will be floor 68, and I'll always be on top of you" and he laughed out loud at the fact that he meant "topping me!" and despite his speech being so puzzling and creepy my family didn't seem to get it which was reliving at the time. He dug deeper, and said while scratching the hell off my prostate "I'm sure you don't mind that?"

I looked at Teresa and whispered "if she's fine with it, I'm too" and she said "I can't say no to such an offer. I saw the inside of that tower and it's breathtaking" and while my mom was admiring how everyone was having their happily ever after, I was trying to keep my body pose. So, nobody notices that I was getting fingered to the deepest point any finger can go inside me!

I just remembered how obsessed my master has always been with fingering me. I recalled all those times where we walked around his tower with his middle finger in my ass as I walk, all day long! To the point where my butt crack felt like the new pocket for his hand, and that among many other gestures established his undeniable authority over me. Even with my family around, he still had the same amount of control, perhaps more.

Just to put you in perspective, while we were still talking about my "fake" wedding plans, he stared at me and said something without making any sound and I had no option but to read his lips and guess it. Before I went to a coma, he used to mumble a lot of stuff and give many voiceless orders when we were kissing in his dark bedroom. So, I actually got used to reading his lips motion by the time.

This was different because our mouths weren't attached but I managed to get it. Apparently, he was whispering something like "harden" so I did take my chance and tightened my butt and hole around his fingers. He smiled in satisfaction and said "good to know that we're all on the same page. I'm sure living in the tower will keep you close to the team and the training center, and I'm sure that you'll be more dedicated in your craft than ever!" and by my craft, he meant "riding his cock" and definitely not playing soccer.

I wasn't sure what kind of game he was playing. If he wanted me all to himself this bad, why would he get me involved with someone else? I couldn't ask this question until my family left the room, and all Benjamin said that my body can handle serving two sexual partners at once! But he never explained to me why would he get me shared in the first place. My guess that he was still trying to avoid his feelings for me, or maybe he got way bigger plans that I couldn't fathom at the moment.

A month went by. I left the hospital and kept asking about Ben's intention and about what happened to David, Sam and Ted and my master always responded with the same pointless answer "I put you through hell in the past and I wanna make it up to you in the future. Forget about what happened and focus on your wife to be and your marriage!"

I didn't buy that. I never would despite the fact that since I woke up from the coma, he never fucked me not even once. He never kissed me. The only thing he did was caressing my butt every now and then, and usually, I'm fully clothed when he does it and he never forced me to get naked or anything. Just as if the feeling he had for me was in the past for real. He kept me sinking in an ocean of uncertainty yet the closer I got to my wedding day, the closer I feel to finding out what he had in store for me, and God help me with that!

To be continued…


End file.
